Eres mi rosa negra
by Madmoiselle Lucia
Summary: Si mi príncipe oscuro ama, es porque ha sabido odiar...
1. Drácula

Él caminó por la acera con su elegancia natural, no estaba preocupado en llegar temprano al teatro, pues no era su primera vez ahí. Había ido más veces que cualquier persona normal en toda su vida, pero después de todo él no era un hombre normal.

Veía como las personas se arremolinaban en la entrada con sus elegantes sacos, quizás hay cosas que perduran a través del tiempo. Se acercó y cortésmente le dio su boleto a la señorita encargada en recepción.

—Buenas noches…—saludó la muchacha frunciendo el ceño— Sr. Dálacur, espero que disfrute de la función.

La señorita le devolvió su boleto no sin antes observarlo de una manera nada disimulada, él no la podía culpar, siempre era igual. Caminó por el pasadizo hasta llegar a la hilera de butacas en el primer piso, buscó hábilmente su número de asiento y se instaló cómodamente. Desde que tenía memoria, siempre había escogido el mismo asiento por otorgarle un panorama exquisito de todo lo que acontecía en el escenario.

De repente, la voz de una mujer en el micrófono silenció a toda la sala dando los anuncios usuales e informando el reparto. Sin duda alguna había nuevos talentos que pisarían por primera vez en público el escenario del gran teatro incluyendo una alumna recientemente graduada del Royal Ballet School. Las luces se apagaron y empezó a escucharse la clásica apertura del Lago de los Cisnes.

El Sr. Dálacur disfrutó cada nota de cada instrumento mientras transcurrían las series de coreografías que casi nunca variaban. Su mirada se dirigió a la obra cuando el Cisne Blanco hizo su aparición. Una hermosa joven lucía el característico vestido blanco decorado con plumas, pero había algo más en ella, algo que le atraía profundamente. Agudizó aún más la vista y vio cada expresión, cada sentimiento, en el rostro de la joven.

Así transcurrió la obra, Dálacur se ensimismó en el vaivén de viejos recuerdos de antaño que creía ya no tener. Era como volver en el tiempo cuando ese teatro recién era inaugurado o como cuando Mina Murray sonreía para él. _No, ella no es Mina_ , se dijo. Sin duda alguna su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada, pero no era algo relevante el que él sintiera esa opresión en el pecho de nuevo. _Mhm, creo que se llama Elizabeth Campbell…_

Desvió la mirada de ella, que más daba. Se centró en la música y solo volteaba a ver cuando estaba seguro que no vería a la muchacha de nuevo. Entonces sonó un solo en violín que correspondía a la aparición del Cisne Negro.

Sus ojos no resistieron la tentación y observó. De repente la bailarina ya no era dulce y cándida, era una dama misteriosa y oscura que resultaba seductoramente atrayente con sus ojos triunfantes y una expresión desafiante. Un cambio impactante. ¿Acaso es posible algo así…? ¿Convertir en algo tenebroso a la misma luz?

Al finalizar el ballet vio como la bailarina principal sonreía llena de júbilo y agradecimiento a lo que de seguro serían sus primeros espectadores. Elizabeth continuó manteniendo su mirada en alto junto al hermoso ramo de rosas que le habían obsequiado hasta que se cerró el telón completamente.


	2. Al final del día

**Hola a todos, si bien esta historia está relacionada con Drácula, se van a combinar hechos e ideas para desarrollarla como la religión, historia entre otros. Recuerden que después de todo este es un fanfic.**

* * *

Mientras todo el público salía, pude respirar otra vez tranquila. Los nervios y las inseguridades me habían estado asaltando durante toda la presentación, haciendo que a veces entrara en pánico antes de salir al escenario. Sin embargo, mi representación había sido un éxito lo cual era un buen augurio en mi debut como bailarina.

—Bien hecho Eliza —me felicitó Georgiana. —Creo que ni el mismo director tendrá algo que objetarte. Madame Charlotte está muy orgullosa de ti, nunca la había visto sonreír de esa manera.

—Hasta que te vea a ti—reí.

Georgiana era una joven de no más de dieciocho años, ambas habíamos sido educadas por Madame Charlotte y crecimos prácticamente como hermanas. Excepto que Georgiana tenía una madrina que cuidaba de ella a pesar de que pasara más tiempo en la academia.

La academia era más que solo eso, significaba una familia para los integrantes de esta, un lugar donde poner sus esperanzas en el futuro. Para mí era literalmente mi familia y así seguiría siendo, pues tenía planeado realizar mi futuro en esta. Iba a postular al Royal Ballet, me casaría con Peter y seguiría siendo maestra de baile. Todo eso con un montón de uñas rotas y algo de suerte.

—Hey Elizabeth—llamó Peter—estuviste fantástica allá afuera. Juro que prefiero bailar contigo que con Fiona ¡con ella es como si yo bailara salsa al ritmo del tap[1]!

—Te entiendo, pero no se lo digas. Lo más probable es que si se entera de tu comentario te lance sus zapatillas de punta[2].

— ¿Qué opinas si vamos con el elenco a beber una soda? Un par de cuadras más abajo hay un buen sitio. No creo que una inocente Coca Cola afecte tu figura.

Sonreí ante la insinuación. Corrí a mi confortable camerino no más grande que un cuarto personal a ponerme un vestido ligero e ideal tras una atareada noche. Ya estaba lista para salir cuando me percaté de una rosa sumamente oscura con un delicado lacito rojo atado en el tallo. No creí que tuviera tantos pretendientes. La coloque en un jarroncito con agua mentalizando el no olvidarme de ella al volver en la mañana.

Todos estaban ya esperándome en la puerta trasera del teatro y en verdad resultaba increíble como de ser personas comunes y corrientes, con algo de maquillaje, se podían transformar en cortesanos, cisnes, brujos y demás.

Caminamos un par de cuadras por la avenida principal hasta llegar a un establecimiento llamado Masquerade. Todos nos sentamos en una gran mesa y empezó la lluvia de pedidos.

— ¿En verdad tienes tanto miedo a engordar? — Preguntó Ethan al ver que yo solo ordenaba un jugo.

— No entiendo cómo es que ustedes tienen hambre. Yo ahora tengo el estomago hecho un nudo y lo único que me vendría bien es una siesta.

— ¡Claro! Tú has bailado casi dos horas seguidas mientras nosotros hemos hecho el papel de árboles allá al fondo. — Bromeó Georgiana mientras todos reían.

—Gracias al cielo mis presentaciones acabaron, ahora podré hacer de árbol mientras las luces enfocan a Amy. Siempre creí que el verde era mi color.

—Hasta con un saco de papa lucirías bien —declaró Janet. — Madame Charlotte cree que lo heredaste de tu madre.

Todos guardaron silencio ante el comentario. Mi mente divagaba entre mis sensibles recuerdos de la infancia, me hubiera gustado que mis padres presenciaran mi primera obra como bailarina principal.

—Hey, ellos estarían orgullosos como nosotros lo estamos de ti. —Me consoló Peter. —Mírame a mí, tengo una madre que ni se molesta en venir a ver lo que considera una rebeldía poco masculina de mi parte.

El resto de la velada estuvo llena de conversaciones banales o nimias, era una forma muy buena de alejarse de los asuntos importantes que solían abrumarlos. Ya faltando una hora para ser medianoche, todos se despidieron y se retiraron a sus casas a descansar tras el trajín que habían vivido durante la presentación.

Tomé un taxi junto a Peter ya que nuestros departamentos solo estaban separados por algunas cuadras. Ya en la puerta del edificio me despedí con la mano mientras veía al taxi alejarse con mi amigo. Algún día él ya no estará lejos de mí.

Observe que la tienda cruzando la calle seguía aun abierta y sinceramente no deseaba despertarme mañana temprano para comprar algo de comer. Mientras buscaba algo de pan, me percaté de que alguien me estaba mirando; un chico guapísimo de ojos verdes, rulos castaños y un cuerpo envidiable me estudiaba con algo de ansiedad. Obviamente yo hubiera estado admirándolo durante la eternidad de no ser por un aviso que decía que estaban a punto de cerrar el local.

Rápidamente pagué las compras y salí. El joven me siguió unos minutos después, pero fui más rápida logrando así entrar al edificio y subir a tiempo al ascensor. Ya dentro del apartamento, a mi corazón se le permitió suspirar en paz; no me molestaba que aquel hombre divino se hubiera fijado en alguien como yo, pero no estaba segura respecto a que un completo desconocido te siguiera a altas horas de la noche. Alguien tocó la puerta y casi sin pensar abrí.

—Buenas noches señorita, disculpe tan abrupta interrupción, pero soy un policía en cubierto y necesito revisar el interior de su departamento con extrema urgencia.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, el hombre mostró una placa auténtica de policía. Mis ojos se despejaron del sueño y examinaron con cautela al individuo. Era otro joven de unos veinticinco años, de cabello negro, ojos azules y la piel delicada. _¿Por qué esta noche estoy viendo galanes por todas partes?_ le cedí el paso y él ingresó.

— ¿Ha vislumbrado algún hecho curioso o anormal? — Indagó el policía con voz encantadora mientras observaba mi pequeña sala.

—Nada fuera de la rutina, aunque…

— ¿Aunque qué?

Sería una locura que algo de esta extraña visita hubiera estado relacionada con el episodio de hace unos minutos, pero el policía preguntó y nunca está de más hablar. Solo esperaba que no me creyera una lunática.

—Bueno sucede que hace unos momentos, cuando estaba haciendo unas compras, un hombre me siguió hasta la entrada del edificio.

— ¿Podría describirme al sujeto? ¿Tenía algo en especial? —Insistió él.

¿Cómo explicarle al policía que un chico de otro mundo me había seguido y probablemente me había angustiado por nada como la gran boba que era? Por otro lado, era de esperarse que el policía entendiera puesto que él era más guapo en sí.

—Un joven de veintitres años, un poco más bajo que usted, de cabello castaños en forma de rulos y ojos verdes.

El hombre empezó a buscar con más rapidez y desesperación como si la vida se le fuera en eso. Aquel asunto resultaba extraño, primero el extraño acosador y luego el oficial psicópata… ¿Qué seguía? ¿Una hermana desaparecida?

— ¿Puede decirme su nombre oficial?

—Eso es información clasificada.

Maldición. Mi mente trató de explicar esa respuesta argumentando que debido a su varonil perfección de seguro muchas chicas le pedían lo mismo para después acosarlo. A mí también me hubiera gustado tener una oportunidad con él, pero me conformaba con poder admirarlo libremente.

— ¿Para qué es esta requisa? ¿Lo están haciendo en toda la cuadra o sólo en este edificio?

Con algo de suerte, se enamoró de ti a primera vista y quiere conocerte. Pateé lo más lejos que pude a mi subconsciente y traté de enfocarme en la situación. Mi parte lógica no estaba feliz con todo esto.

—Eso también es información que no pudo brindarle señorita.

—Campbell. Elizabeth Campbell. Me gustaría saber al menos por qué estoy involucrada en lo que sea que desee hallar.

—Créame cuando digo que a mí también me interesa ese hecho.

En el momento en el que iba a replicar lo absurdo que resultaba todo, un golpe provocó que la puerta se rompiera. El primer joven que había visto en la tienda estaba en el umbral mirando al policía como si se conocieran bien. Traté de observar el rostro del otro para ver si era su compinche en un robo, pero al ver como se tensaba descarté rápidamente la idea.

—Eres un aguafiestas, me hubiera encantado entrevistarla ¿no te parece deliciosa su compañía? Recuerda que hubo un tiempo en donde luchamos por algo así.

—No le harás daño a esta joven, ya sabemos como tratas a las damas cuando te enfureces. —Espetó el oficial. La mirada de su rival se congeló.

De repente todo se volvió borroso. Mis ojos no llegaba a ver con suficiente rapidez la lucha confusa que se desarrollaba ante mí, solo sabía que era una justa muy reñida por los destrozos que causaban en el lugar. Resultaba frustrante no poder hacer nada al respecto y mucho menos comprenderlo. Finalmente, todo acabó cuando el policía lanzaba al joven por la ventana.

— ¡No puede hacer eso! Entiendo que sea un criminal, pero lanzarlo de esa forma podría matarlo. —Le recriminé espantada. No quería dar testimonio frente a una acusación de homicidio.

—Le aseguro que hay pocas formas de asesinar a alguien así y esta no es una de ella— resopló él; sin embargo, luego de ver el pánico ascendiendo por mí añadió: — Sería muy complicado, peligroso e incluso imposible de explicarlo debidamente. Ahora tenemos cosas de las que preocuparnos.

Sentí cada célula de su cuerpo gritando que me alejara de aquel extraño, sin embargo; no podía. Un policía que peleaba con un acosador de una forma poco visible y me examinaba tras haber lanzado al sujeto desde el octavo piso resultaba alarmante.

— ¿Acaso piensa que puede defenderse luego de haber presenciado tal altercado? —dijo como si leyera mis pensamientos—Con todo el respeto, podría doblar su cuerpo al igual que un mondadientes así que le aconsejo que no me provoque.

— ¿Qué es lo que desea?

—Primero me importaría saber por qué él se interesó particularmente en usted. Le sugiero que coopere ya que casi todas las personas que se han relacionado con él terminan en situaciones sumamente desagradables.

—No tengo idea. Solo soy una bailarina que da clases en la mañana y no tiene familia. Mis padres me dejaron suficientes libras como para vivir holgadamente el resto de mi vida.

El policía hizo una mueca y volvió a su requisa. No había nada tan valioso en mi poder como para ser perseguida por unos apuestos obsesivos. No tenía familia, ni contactos y mucho menos propiedades fuera de este lugar. Me senté en el banquillo del piano viendo ligeros rasgos de frustración en el rostro de mi interlocutor.

—Es un hermoso piano. —Esta vez observaba hacia mi dirección sin saber con certeza a qué se debía ese cambio de humor. — ¿Sabe tocar?

—Mis padres me enseñaron en este mismo piano. Lleva en la familia una larga generación y es lo único que tendría valor, en este caso sentimental, para mí.

Recordaba a mamá sentada en el banquillo del piano dictándome las notas que debía tocar. _No, no; no pienses en eso si no quieres que el maquillaje se corra ante este adonis._ Él también parecía perderse en sus propios recuerdos.

El vibrador de su celular nos sacó del pacífico silencio que se había cernido tras tanta agitación.

—Hola Clarissa dime…claro que entiendo…no me importa cómo, pero lo tienen que solucionar…yo estoy ocupado así que pospón mi itinerario. Adiós.

Clarissa, ese debía ser el nombre de su novia. Una parte de mí se sintió llena de envidia y tristeza ¿cómo puede afectarme tanto el saber que un hombre tiene novia cuando recién acabo de saber su increíble existencia? Un hombre así debería ir preso por robar cada deseo que una mujer pudiera llegar a tener.

—Srta. Campbell, en vista de las circunstancias le sugiero que encuentre algún otro lugar para dormir. La puerta de madera está destrozada por completo, usted está en shock y a mi me dará tiempo de investigar más a fondo el ataque.

¿Un lugar para dormir? En ese momento empecé a descartar a todas mis amistades hasta que la opción más razonable era Peter. Vivía cerca, era de fiar y era muy fuerte en caso de que algo malo ocurriera.

—Conozco a alguien cerca de acá, su nombre es Peter y me recibirá con gusto.

Por algún motivo que desconocía, vi aparecer una mueca en el oficial. Creo que eran… ¿celos? ¡Imposible! Aunque fue agradable creer un instante que alguien como él podía pensar en tener algo conmigo.

—La escoltaré hasta el lugar. Trataré de mantenerme en contacto Srta. Campbell.

—Puede llamarme Elizabeth si desea. —Suspiré sin darme cuenta. Mi comentario pareció encender una chispa en sus profundos ojos azules. Es tan hermosamente abrumador…

—Daniel, mi nombre es Daniel.

Empaqué mis cosas de manera eficiente y llamé a Peter. Tardó unos segundos en responder y con seguridad su voz sonaba terrible. Me comunicó por teléfono que no se encontraba en casa debido a que su madre había tenido un accidente y estaba viajando para verla. Cuando me preguntó el motivo de mi llamada, me limité a contestarle que deseaba saber si quería comprar unos calentadores[3] que vi en oferta por internet.

Era frustrante. Madame Charlotte había tomado un bus esa misma noche dirigiéndose a la casa de su primo y nunca pondría en riesgo a Georgiana. Tal parecía que no tenía donde pasar la noche. Genial.

—Ha ocurrido un incidente, Peter no podrá recibirme porque ahora se encuentra en el hospital viendo a su madre. Yo tengo suficiente dinero como para hospedarme en un hotel cerca.

—Entonces la acompañaré.

Agarré mi mochila y salí del edificio. Caminamos un par de cuadras hasta llegar a un hotel pequeño decorado de manera adorable con enredaderas y acabados barrocos. Una recepcionista estaba leyendo un libro cuando nos oyó entrar. Su primera reacción fue mirar atentamente a mi acompañante y sonreír. ¿Así me veré cuando estoy con él? Espero que no.

—Bienvenidos a "Secret Crown" ¿en qué puedo servirles?

—Buenas noches, dennos una habitación para dos por favor.

¿Una habitación para dos? La chica se veía tan sorprendida como yo lo estaba. Al parecer iba a compartir un cuarto con Daniel y esperaba resistirme a la tentación de besarlo.

Luego de que nos entregaran la llave, nos instalamos en la cómoda estancia. Empecé a rebuscar entre mis cosas el pijama de seda que había colocado para dormir. ¡Cómo diablos se supone que vamos a dormir! Lo único que hay es una gran cama matrimonial y a apenas conozco a este sujeto. Mi lógica estaba espantada, podía ver claramente como se pegaba un tiro a la cabeza. Por otra parte, mi miedo no se debía solo a eso, sabía que iba a ser difícil no lanzarme encima de él porque poseía algo que enloquecía mis hormonas. Parecía una mocosa cuando ve a su cantante favorito.

Respiré profundamente y salí. Me decepcioné un poco al ver que él había habilitado un sofá como cama y seguía con sus mismas ropas. Sin embargo, fue placentero verlo recorrerme con la mirada por un segundo. Así que si eres humano.

—Usted dormirá en la cama y yo me las arreglaré en el sofá —dijo de manera determinante sin dejar espacio a alguna objeción.

No repuse. Me acomodé en el interior de la cama y casi instantáneamente me quedé dormida.

Al poco tiempo estaba sumida en un sueño extraño. Iba corriendo por unos muros de piedras mientras buscaba con desesperación algo, pero fuera lo que fuese no lo hallé. De pronto algo cambió, la atmósfera se sentía más ligera y vi con claridad como mis ojos se volvían completamente negros y un par de colmillos chasqueaban amenazantes. Era…macabro. Yo era siniestra.

Desperté sudando en la madrugada sin que aún hubiera amanecido. Miré al sofá para encontrar a Daniel dormido; sin embargo, no estaba. Él miraba a través de la ventana que daba vista a la calle principal y se veía tan fresco como el rocío. Qué injusto, yo duermo mal y él se ve pulcro.

—Espero que haya descansado lo suficiente Elizabeth.

—Creo que al menos me mantendré en pie ¿acaso usted no ha dormido nada?

— Estoy acostumbrado, además si alguien peligroso viniera ¿usted lo detendría?

—Le aseguro que una patada de bailarina puede causar grandes estragos en el cuerpo de un individuo. Somos capaces de mandar al hospital a alguien con sorprendente gracia. —el joven sonrió ante mi comentario.

—Pues mientras usted descansaba, me encargué de que habilitaran su departamento.

Otra parte de mi se decepcionó. Él no se quedaría para tomar el té. Agradecí fingiendo ánimo y me fui a vestir. Como no sabía que me esperaba al empacar, utilicé los jeans, una blusa de gasa y mis zapatillas, pero mi cabello estaba hecho un desastre así que me hice una trenza francesa.

Bajé al segundo piso viendo a Daniel sentado en una mesa del comedor. Seguía pensativo y guapo, no obstante, no tenía ningún alimento frente a él.

— ¿Aún no desayunas?

—Estaba esperándote. Yo solo tomare un jugo.

— Así que eres de acero—comenté sirviéndome un tazón con yogurt y cereal. —Supongo que de seguro eres especial con tu comida.

Él levantó la mirada del mostrador y me miró. En sus ojos esa chispa del día anterior volvía a aparecer junto con una sonrisa irresistible. _Dios, este joven es una caja de sorpresas._

—Sí Elizabeth, soy muy especial con mi comida. Mi dieta es muy estricta por mi condición de salud.

¿Cáncer? ¿SIDA? ¿Intolerancia a la lactosa? ¿Qué?

— ¿Eres vegetariano?

—Algo así—rió de nuevo—no del todo. A base de vegetales no puedo vivir.

Terminé mi desayuno y me lavé los dientes en el baño de mi habitación. Daniel pagó el hotel y nos fuimos. La calle estaba algo soleada para ser Londres, pero yo estaba deprimida porque sabía que nos dirigíamos a mi apartamento y luego él se iría. Nuestra separación parecía no preocuparle.

— ¿Encontró lo que buscaba?

—No, al parecer era la casa incorrecta. Lamento las molestias, pero debía estar seguro.

El interior de mi casa estaba completamente pulcro. Daniel no entró a observar, confiaba en el trabajo realizado.

—Debo continuar con mi requisa así que no la molesto más. —me entregó una tarjeta con su número—Adiós Elizabeth, cuídese.

No recuerdo si le dije adiós, solo se que cuando volteé hacia mi puerta él ya se había desvanecido.

Sin saber qué hacer, empecé a tocar una canción en mi piano hasta que me aburrí. Traté de ensayar para mi presentación nocturna sin llegar a alegrarme. Finalmente me dirigí al teatro donde hice mi rutina previa y salí al escenario vestida de cortesana. Sonreía, pero no estaba contenta.

Ni siquiera cené con los chicos, simplemente me fui a casa con un helado de chocolate.

Al encender las luces hallé una rosa gris con una carta encima de mi piano ¿sería de Daniel? No podía evitar sentir que mi pulso se aceleraba. Al abrir el sobre encontré una envidiable perfilada letra que indicaba una cita para pasado mañana en el Hyde Park al atardecer. No estaba firmado.

Al final del día parecía que un arco iris se había cernido en mi mundo.

* * *

[1] Tipo de danza

[2] Calzado especial utilizado mayormente en ballet de material resistente.

[3] Prendas de lana utilizados en la danza para calentar los músculos y las articulaciones.


	3. Agonía

Él entró por el gran pórtico de su residencia siendo recibido por Santiago como siempre. Clarissa apareció en el recibidor con una libreta de notas en la mano.

— ¿Algún rastro de esa sanguijuela?

— Lo lamentamos, pero no hay información reciente. Solo sabemos que desde que decidió residir en Inglaterra, el número de personas indigentes se ha reducido de manera precipitada.

—Pues bien tuve que luchar con él— sus dos asistentes lo miraron. —El cretino quería atacar a una joven.

— ¿Con qué propósito? —preguntó Santiago. —No es usual que vaya atacando jovencitas por ahí.

—La muchacha era casi igual a Mina Murray.

El silencio cayó en la sala. Santiago no lo podía creer y Clarissa no estaba nada contenta. Al ver la duda asomar en las caras de sus ayudantes, Daniel sacó su celular y les mostró una foto que me había tomado el muy desgraciado mientras dormía.

—Su nombre es Elizabeth Campbell—presentó cuando les pasó el celular.

—Maldición es prácticamente idéntica, incluso la edad. Ahora entiendo por qué ese lunático fue a buscarla. Pobre chica.

—Ese es un grave problema, pero si la quiere ¿qué más da? Que la tenga. Una mujer no hace la diferencia ¿verdad?

—Vamos Clarissa, sabes que va en contra de nuestro mandato. — suspiró Santiago.

—Bien. Si la providencia desea que viva no tengo problemas, pero no pienso pelear con un ejército por ella.

Daniel se instaló en su habitación. Con ropa limpia, bajó a su estudio para tratar de investigar un poco más, pero la información era la misma. Argos no parecía dejar alguno como era su costumbre y eso significaba que había aprendido bien de su maestro.

A veces se arrepentía de estar en esa situación. En otro tiempo habían sido mejores amigos, un equipo en la lucha y hermanos de generaciones; sin embargo, una traición es capaz de deteriorar hasta la amistad más fuerte. Al inicio lo odió, no principalmente por lo que había hecho sino por la herida que le causó y trató de seguir adelante. No obstante, no pudo. Cada vez que su mente se libraba de una tarea rememoraba ese desenlace fatal y se preguntaba por qué de todas las personas él había sido quien lo decepcionaría. Daniel hubiera dado todo lo que poseía para retroceder el tiempo y cambiar el futuro, pero nada se podía hacer.

Entonces intentó ignorarlo y tampoco lo logró. Siempre había algo que le recordaba los buenos tiempos juntos y revivían la imagen de ese joven bueno y leal, llegando a arrancarle una sonrisa llena de gozo hasta que recordaba su pecado. La tristeza se cernía sobre él debido a que Argos hubiera estado sentado en ese mismo instante a su derecha sin ninguna querella entre los dos, pero él era el responsable de la muerte Mina Murray y Daniel no consiguió ignorarlo. _El la asesinó, él la destruyó...yo solo..._

Se sentía como una tragedia griega, el destino ya estaba cantado. ¿Cómo obtener suficiente fuerza para destruirlo? Los hechos ocurridos en ese mismo castillo aquel día aciago le costaron a Daniel la muerte de dos seres queridos: la de Mina y la de Argos. _Tú sabes quién la asesinó y por ellos sabes que eres un monstruo._

Pensar en Argos significaba pensar en Mina también. Aquella jovencita, víctima de los deseos de dos hombres, terminó su vida de una manera injusta. Una hermosa dama de diecinueve años con cabellera negra y ojos caramelo. En un tiempo ella pudo convertirse en la esposa de Daniel hasta que Argos intervino con la ayuda de un hombre que se arrepintió de sus acciones. Mina era quien Daniel había estado esperando y cuando albergaba esperanzas de abandonar su soledad de forma perpetua, le fue arrebatada cruelmente. _Y fue tu culpa ¡asesino!_

Durante todo ese tiempo nadie estuvo suficientemente cerca al corazón de Daniel, hasta que apareció Elizabeth Campbell. Ella era sin lugar a dudas una reencarnación fidedigna de Mina Murray con excepción de sus ojos grises y, como si la vida fuera un círculo sin fin, con seguridad la representación de una nueva oportunidad para Argos de alcanzar su objetivo. _No cometas más errores, tú eres tan culpable como él._ Maestro y aprendiz compartiendo la misma desgracia como enemigos. _Pero tú eres quien ha debido cargar con eso por la eternidad._

Tales pensamientos se arremolinaban atormentándolo y lejos de quedarse dormido decidió pasear por los pasillos de aquella fortaleza que había sido su residencia durante tanto tiempo.

Clarissa estaba sentada en una habitación leyendo, pero dudosamente podía reconfortarlo ya que su opinión sobre esos temas era imparcialmente radical. Si hay un problema se elimina la raíz y con eso el dilema. No la podía culpar, había crecido así durante tiempos de guerra.

En otra estancia se hallaba Edelweiss otra joven que había estado bajo su cuidado desde que la hallaron con vida luego de un gran disturbio político en su país. Solo poseía diecinueve años, aún era una niña. Sin embargo, ella era especial.

— Siento que algo te perturba ¿es ella no? ¿Esa joven? —apuntó ella cuando Daniel pasó por la puerta abierta.

—Creo que nada se te escapa— contestó acercándose. —Lo siento pequeña, hay cosas que no se olvidan aunque uno lo desee.

—Sabes que sí—comentó Edelweiss con expresión seria—Solo que tú no quieres.

—Es algo delicado. Una vez que se hace ya no se puede volver atrás.

—Siempre puedo mostrarte cuando lo quieras, tus memorias estarían a salvo conmigo ¿no sería mejor verlo todo como una película ajena de sentimiento cercano? Eso te daría más paz.

—Es cierto, pero no sería real sino una ilusión.

— ¿Acaso no todo en nuestro mundo lo es?

Daniel sonrió y le besó su frente. Edelweiss ya no era más la chiquilla asustada que encontró, el tiempo la había hecho más sabia.

Continuó su recorrido hasta la gran biblioteca y ahí pasó horas leyendo con tal de no volver a recordar. De repente oyó una angelical risa y creyó que estaba enloqueciendo. El impulso de volver a Londres se apoderó de su ser de manera intensa sin saber exactamente la razón.

—Te he traído té y galletas—anunció Santiago entrando con una bandeja en la mano. —Sé que todo esto te está sacando de tus casillas.

—Simplemente, por segunda vez en mi vida, no sé qué hacer al respecto. Si interfiero estaría tentando a la suerte. Por otro lado, no hacerlo me dejaría insatisfecho e incompleto.

—A veces es mejor tratar y fallar que nunca hacerlo. Si fallaras al menos tuviste tu oportunidad, de lo contrario, vivirías con la constante duda de qué hubiera sucedido si lo intentabas.

— ¿Lo dice quien sigue enamorado durante siglos sin decir una palabra?

El joven no sabía qué decir y Daniel se sintió pésimo por eso. Santiago llevaba buen tiempo enamorado sin comentar nada a la dama en cuestión aunque ¡qué dama! Se requería bastante valor.

—Lo lamento Santiago, no quise decir eso.

—Lo sé, tienes toda la razón ¿qué consejo puedo darte si ni yo mismo lo he puesto en práctica? Todo queda en mera hipótesis.

—Vaya, esas mujeres nos vuelven locos.

—No tienes idea. Pareciera que siempre se debe sufrir por ellas. Ellas también sufren, pero esta vez nos tocó a nosotros. Ah…si todo fuera más sencillo.

— _Aflicción, con la que llegan a torturar. ¿Qué más atrayente y cansado como lo que no puedes alcanzar?_ —cantó Daniel recordando la melodía.

— _Aflicción, que se ha de diferenciar. Siempre diez pasos atrasados o tres metros enterrado, sin poderla conquistar_ —continuó Santiago cantando en el mismo tono.

— _Aflicción…, como una daga que suele dañar; ¡con ella me debo casar!_ —entonaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Ambos rieron ante el dueto interpretado. Los dos estaban metidos en un buen lío, pues ninguno tenía lo que quería.

—Al menos la tal Elizabeth no está enamorada de tu amigo.

—Vamos Santiago sabes que nunca podría sentir algo más profundo por ella.

—La parte complicada es que ella cree que sí y mientras continúe de ese modo, yo no tengo lugar en su vida excepto como amigo. Estoy jodido hombre.

Se quedaron charlando un poco más sobre tiempos de antaño hasta que sin darse cuenta ya había transcurrido un día entero. Ninguno de los dos estaba cansado por supuesto, aunque Santiago debía encargarse de preparar el desayuno.

Daniel estaba algo sorprendido de que durante todo este tiempo Aurelio no se hubiera manifestado ante su llegada. Conocía demasiado al joven romano, pues cuando este estaba estudiando alguna cosa curiosa en su laboratorio ni el mismo Carlomagno podía distraerlo.

— ¡Aurelio!—llamó Daniel al instante que el científico aparecía.

—Oh no sabía que estabas aquí ¿qué tal todo?

—Lo describo como interesante. Dime ¿qué tendría que suceder para que una persona fuera biológicamente casi idéntica a otra?

—Primero habría que analizar si son parientes, que es lo más seguro, a excepción de que se haya creado la forma de clonar a una persona y hasta el momento no estoy enterado de una. Tienen que ser familiares con los mismos genotipos dominantes y fenotipos marcados…claro que aun así no es probable ¿por qué la pregunta?

—He encontrado a una chica que tiene rasgos muy parecidos a los de Mina. El cabello negro, la forma de la cara…solo se diferencian de manera notable por los sus ojos grises.

—Mhm debe ser familiar de ella ¿sabes si Mina tenía una hermana?

—No, no vi ninguna en el entierro. Aun así puede ser que sea descendiente de una prima cercana ya que estoy segurísimo de que Mina no pudo tener descendencia—glosó con cierta amargura.

—Ahora entiendo cuál es tu preocupación. Caray que suerte la tuya, muchos darían lo que fuera por otra oportunidad. Aprovéchala, no todos los días la genética se pone de tu lado.

—Nada me asegura que tenga éxito, temo alejarla o asustarla.

—Bueno nadie ni nada acá te dará lo que andas esperando.

— ¿Otra vez hablando de Roma? —intervino Clarissa.

—Estábamos recordando los sucesos que protagonizaste en Florencia.

Clarissa se puso roja como un tomate, esos hechos eran demasiado vergonzosos para una guerrera como ella.

—Sé muy bien que piensas ir tras esa chica y no puedo permitirlo.

—Vamos Clari todos en este maldito lugar que tu juicio tan imparcial se debe a factores afectivos más allá de la razón. —señaló Aurelio.

—¡NO ES VERDAD! Y para que vean que tengo mi lado racional miren esto—contestó lanzándoles un archivo.

Ambos leyeron con mucha rapidez los documentos en silencio hasta que terminaron. Ese folio explicaba mucho y también complicaba mucho todo. Al parecer había otro impedimento.

—Amigo sí que tienes una suerte extraña. Los sabios romanos se hubieran suicidado estudiando tu caso.

—Así que ese es el pequeño inconveniente que siempre aparece en el momento en el que el personaje heroico de una novela va a rescatar a su dama. —masculló Daniel.

—La última vez que pasamos por alto esos detalles nos metimos en un buen lío —recordó ella con seriedad. —Ya saben cuál debe ser nuestra posición al respecto.

Daniel odiaba ese pacto infernal que realizó en el Consulado de los Seis, pero él era el Cónsul Máximo por razones obvias y tenía que acatar los acuerdos.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer? —Cuestionó Aurelio—Hay condiciones que podemos usar a nuestro favor, la ley estipula que si es libre elección de la persona…

—Así fue con Murray y ¿qué pasó? Ah si, vino Argos y le importó un pepino si iba en contra de las reglas. Elizabeth es la protegida del Pueblo Zircón y por tanto sería una seria provocación tratar de convertirla.

—Sólo sabremos como resulta todo si voy—suspiró Daniel—Clarissa por favor consígueme un asiento en el próximo vuelo a Londres.

Sin decir más él se retiró a empacar. Colocó algunas ropas simples y las demás fueron variadas entre estilos elegantes, casuales y sport. Si iba a luchar por ella debía usar sus mejores armaduras.

Todos en la mansión lo despidieron y le desearon suerte en su valerosa cruzada. En el avión Daniel estaba sufriendo un ataque de pánico, si es que eso era posible, pues en mucho tiempo estaba verdaderamente mucho en juego.

Regresó al hotel "Secret Crown" donde se había hospedado una vez con ella cuando aquel lunático entró en su casa. Pidió el cuarto más confortable en todo el lugar sin especificar cuantos días se quedaría ya que no sabía con exactitud el tiempo que le iba tomar arreglar el asunto.

Salió del hotel luciendo arrebatadoramente una chaqueta de cuero con sus jeans para buscarla. Conforme caminaba notó que no había personas pidiendo limosnas o comida y sin duda no se debía al crecimiento económico de la nación.

—Hola, vaya ciudad—saludó al vendedor de periódicos—Nunca vi tanta organización.

—Me alegro que opine eso, nuestro país es grande y la cultura rica.

—No pude evitar observar que no hay personas indigentes interrumpiendo el paso de los transeúntes ¿cuál es el secreto?

—Nadie sabe cómo. Simplemente con el pasar de los días desaparecen. Algunos dicen que el gobierno los está trasladando a zonas alejadas del país donde se necesita mano de obra, otros creen que se les da bonos para reubicarse de manera básica en una casa. ¿Quiere saber mi opinión? Tal vez fueron contratados por Sweet Softness, oí que buscaban trabajadores y sería una buena obra filantrópica.

— ¿Sweet Softnees? ¿Es una nueva empresa?

—Se ha fundado recién y produce jabones artesanales, son muy buenos y no tan caros.

—Qué interesante. Deme el Times por favor.

Luego de pagarle al buen hombre, continuó su camino meditando en ese hecho curioso que acontecía en Inglaterra. En todos los países del mundo siempre hay pobres, no importa que tan bueno sea el gobierno.


	4. Solo dame una razón

**_Es el peor enemigo el que aparenta_**  
 ** _no poder causar daño; porque intenta,_**  
 ** _inspirando confianza,_**  
 ** _asegurar su golpe de venganza._**

 ** _-Félix Maria Samaniego._**

* * *

Todos los sucesos relatados anteriores a este día, me fueron relatados por distintas fuentes en el futuro, obviamente no tenía conocimiento alguno de esto ya que tal vez las cosas hubieran sido distintas de no ser así.

Mi cita tan ansiada estaba tan cerca que cada cinco minutos miraba el reloj para ver si ya era hora. Había ido a comprar nueva ropa y accesorios por si en el futuro teníamos más encuentros como este. Sinceramente deseaba que los hubiera.

Miraba mi celular con la esperanza de que, así como milagrosamente dejó la carta, fuera capaz de averiguar mi número telefónico. Tenía llamadas perdidas de Georgiana, Peter y…Madame Charlotte; no quería hablar con ellos porque era probable que solo balbuceara respuestas vagas. No volveríamos a vernos hasta dentro de dos semanas que comenzaba el nuevo programa de la academia.

Almorcé apenas una ensalada rusa y traté de practicar una que otra coreografía. _Él sería un gran bailarín._ Me imaginaba sus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo mientras me cargaba…

— ¡BASTA YA! Ya eres una adulta madura que va a ver a un caballero.

Repitiéndome eso en mi atolondrada cabeza, me coloqué un vestido crema de gasa con accesorios negros y un elegante rodete. Utilicé un poco de maquillaje y analicé mi aspecto: me veía excelente. Tomé mi cartera y salí a mi fascinante encuentro.

El Covent Garden estaba vacío, tan solo veía a unas cuantas personas pasar. _Vamos, Eliza él nunca te dejaría plantada…_ De pronto sentí una presencia desconcertante y levanté la mirada sonriendo al creer que era Daniel, pero me equivoqué tremendamente. Aquel joven aventado por mi ventana me sonreía.

—Por favor no te vayas—suplicó. —Mi nombre es Argos Argéladas.

Aunque mi parte más primitiva quería huir, me quedé sin saber con exactitud el porqué estaba confiando en este extraño sujeto. Él ni siquiera debería ser capaz de caminar.

— ¿No deberías estar muerto?

—¡Vaya! Qué manera tan cordial de conocer personas Elizabeth.

—Lo lamento—susurré al darme cuenta de mi rudeza—pero ¿acaso una caída así es letal? Empiezo a creer que hablo con un dios.

—Según tengo entendido, los dioses se caracterizan por su inmortalidad y belleza. ¿Me cree bello usted? —inquirió con una sonrisa arrebatadora.

—Nadie diría lo contrario…—balbuceé sonrojada.

—Mhm ¿evade mis respuestas? Bien, no la presionaré a pesar de quedarme con la duda. Sé que puedo resultar algo…extraño.

¿Extraño? Esa palabra se está volviendo normal últimamente en mi vida. Aunque él tenía razón, sentía calma al hablarle como si fuera un conocido de toda la vida y ese hecho provocaba aún más exaltación a mi razón.

—Pero qué mal educado soy. ¿Le parece si vamos a tomar algo?

Acepté dubitativa sin hacer caso a esa vocecilla llamada conciencia que me quería llevar a rastras lejos de mi enigmático acompañante. Lo seguí hasta un Starbucks en Kensington High Street y, en vez de molestarme por la simplicidad del lugar en nuestro primer encuentro, me sentí aliviada al verme en terreno neutral.

—Veamos Elizabeth, atenderé a todas tus preguntas una por una hasta donde yo crea conveniente.

— ¿Y si resulta así? — Sí Sr. Argos, soy muy curiosa.

—Entonces pospondré mi respuesta hasta el momento apropiado—respondió Argos con astucia. —Llegará el tiempo donde sabrás todo respecto a mi persona.

—¿Y por qué habría de hacerlo? No soy cercana a ti ni tengo motivos para serlo.

La mirada de Argos se congeló. Si hubiera estado más lúcida, me hubiera dado cuenta de que eso hirió sus intenciones de una manera profunda. Se levantó para ordenar un par de frapuccinos y volvió con un brillo en los ojos.

—Elizabeth—comenzó tomándome la mano— yo anhelo que seas algo infinitamente más que una conocida. Sé que no me conoces y que todo esto te resulta apresurado teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias en las que me conociste, pero si alguna vez deseas romper contacto conmigo lo respetaré—volteé la vista hacia los carros que transitaban por la avenida— Solo dame una razón por la cual no pudieras aceptar mi propuesta.

La imagen de Daniel se materializó en mi mente ¿y si él volvía a buscarme? ¿y si al verme con Argos buscaba consuelo en otra? Mi mente era un torbellino que no sabía en qué dirección ir hasta que Argos apretó ligeramente mis manos y toda duda se disipó.

—Está bien— acepté— siempre y cuando se cumplan esos términos.

—Excelente—exclamó mi ¿novio? sonriendo—¿Qué quieres saber?

— ¿Cómo conoces a Daniel? —cuestioné, no obstante, me arrepentí al ver su expresión amarga cuando pronuncié el nombre. Lo siento nene, pero debo conocer.

—Lo conozco desde hace muchos años, solíamos ser amigos hasta que tuvimos nuestras diferencias. Él hizo algo por lo que nunca lo perdonaré. Desde ese entonces, nuestros caminos se separaron hasta aquella noche en tu casa.

—Qué lamentable—suspiré— parecía una buena persona.

—Las apariencias engañan Elizabeth. Todo tu mundo es una completa ilusión para tratar de explicar lo inexplicable. Ves solo lo que conoces y por ello tu visión es limitada.

— ¿Crees que todo conocimiento se adquiere?

—Creo que nacemos con un poco de conocimiento en nosotros y el resto es experiencia—dilucidó. — No hay mejor manera de aprender que lo que se vive en carne propia.

—Si le preguntas a una bailarina dirá que está de acuerdo. Entonces ¿Cómo se está seguro de que se puede conocer algo?

—Opino que nunca podrás en realidad. Todos somos seres con limitaciones, así que lo que conozcamos estará sujeto a ese hecho y por tanto también será limitado. El humano siempre se ha caracterizado por buscar soluciones a sus limitaciones y alcanzar, digamos, una perfección.

—Incluso si así fuera y alcanzara esa perfección ¿esta no sería también limitada?

—Entonces no hay manera de saber totalmente—sonrió.

— ¿Acaso eres filósofo?

—Todos los somos en cierta medida—rodeé los ojos— pero sí. Soy una persona de gustos eclécticos gracias a que poseo mucho tiempo para desempeñar diversas actividades.

— ¡Y pensar que he estudiado tanto tiempo enclaustrada!

— ¿Por qué lo dice?

—Me he preparado desde los seis años con Madame Charlotte hasta que ingresé al Royal Ballet School a los onces. Desde entonces me dediqué al ballet y, ahora que he finalizado mis estudios, vuelvo por un tiempo a la academia que me enseñó tanto.

—Magnífico. El ballet, en mi no tan humilde opinión, es una de las danzas más completas. Posee el dominio escénico de un actor y la sensibilidad de un músico.

—Espero las siguientes audiciones para el Royal Ballet. Si ingreso, ya no podré ver a Madame Charlotte por la falta de tiempo.

Al darme cuenta de qué hora era, mi corazón saltó de mi pecho. Era tarde y debía irme sola aunque mi nuevo novio insistiera en acompañarme. _Por ahora hay que mantener terreno neutro antes de que se me escape esto de las manos._ Me levanté y él hizo lo mismo.

—Ya es tarde y mi casa se encuentra algo lejos.

—Insisto en acompañarte—ofreció Argos al salir luego de pagar la cuenta. — No es apropiado que una dama camine sola a estas horas ¿Cómo me deja eso? No, no.

Me tomó de las manos y una calidez extraña me embargó. De pronto me pareció tonta la idea de irme sola cuando tenía a alguien como él para acompañarme y quizás así ganar un beso. Asentí lentamente y tomamos un taxi hasta mi edificio.

Cuando llegamos estaba demás pretender que vivía en otro sitio. Sus ojos miraban suplicantes para dejarlo acompañarme hasta arriba, pero con un hombre tan guapo no podía fiarme.

—Ha sido un encanto Elizabeth. He disfrutado mucho esta velada y espero que se pueda repetir.

—Lo mismo digo Argos ¿te parece pasado mañana?

—Con gusto vendré a recogerla a las cuatro. Esto es para que no me olvide…—dijo entregándome una hermosa rosa gris como la de mi carta y me besó la mano.

Entré y casi floté hasta mi apartamento donde suspiré extasiada. _Menuda suerte tengo ¿quién diría que mi novio sería un modelo inteligente? Es demasiado simpático, pero ¿por qué? Es muy listo como para pensar que voy a tener sexo con este vestido de niñita que llevo._ Mi casi nula experiencia dificultaba las cosas.

Comencé a colocarme mi pijama cuando mi teléfono timbró. Era Georgiana.

—Hola Eliza lamento molestarte a estas horas, pero Madame Charlotte ha solicitado que todos asistan estas próximas semanas a la academia porque al parecer hay un inversionista interesado. Creo que tendremos una pequeña presentación—informó ella al teléfono.

—Está bien, te veo mañana y gracias—colgué.

Al parecer no tendría vacaciones hasta dentro de un buen tiempo…


	5. Encantadoras damas

Entre temprano a la academia para calentar, pero increíblemente no era la única. Más de media compañía yacía en el suelo de los salones calentando como si su vida dependiera de ello _. De seguro viene la Reina Madre,_ pensé.

— ¿Qué sucede? —pregunté a Madame Charlotte al verla tan nerviosa.

— ¡Gracias a Dios, Elizabeth! Necesito que calientes para empezar de una vez. Grabaremos todo para enviárselo al nuevo inversionista y mañana vendrá a ver todo en vivo.

Sin recibir más explicaciones, ya me encontraba con mi vestimenta de siempre: con mi leotardo negro de corte corazón, tirantes y espalda descubierta; una falda campana de polyester negro que me cubría hasta antes de la rodilla, zapatillas de satén tradicionales y mi malla para las piernas del color de mi piel.

—Te traje esto para tu rodete—me dijo Madame Charlotte entregándome una liga adornada de delicadas florecillas ligeramente rosadas.

Estaba realmente guapa y contenta. Lucía como toda una bailarina y el adorno iba muy bien con mi rodete achatado ubicado en mi coronilla. Usaba muy poco maquillaje como algo de rímel y un labial del color de las florecillas.

En realidad todos lucían sus mejores prendas para impresionar al misterioso inversionista, ya que no todos los días los empresarios invierten. Las mujeres utilizaban un atuendo parecido al mío con algún adorno en el cabello y los hombres, mallas y polos pegados junto con zapatillas de media punta. Todos de negro.

Madame Charlotte comenzó su clase con un adagio[1] y varios allegro[2] mientras el profesor Harford grababa con mano experta. Si alguien cometió errores antes, no los repitió esta vez.

—Srta. Campbell, Srta. Brooks y Srta. Miller realicen la secuencia dos—solicitó la profesora mientras los demás tomaban asiento con gracias sin descuidar su actitud.

Me coloqué al centro y mantuve mi sonrisa al empezar la música. Mi cuerpo sabía que hacer tras repetir esta coreografía tantas veces y ya ni tenía que pensarlo. Tres fouettes italianos, piqué, fouettes simples, coupé, un par de brisé volé, pas de bourée, piqué soutenu y todo de nuevo. Finalmente, realizamos una reverencia y nos retiramos para que los demás grupos hicieran lo suyo.

Al terminar, nos quedamos ensayando y repartiendo distintos pas de deux.[3] Me tocó interpretar el "Pas de Deux en el balcón" de Romeo y Julieta con Peter, quien a su vez interpretaría otra coreografía por la disparidad entre mujeres y varones.

—Por favor damas vengan con sus respectivos vestidos. En cuanto a los caballeros, solo cambien el polo negro por uno blanco. Gracias—indicó el profesor Harford.

Me dirigí a casa pensando en agregar un par de accesorios a mi vestido. Apenas llegué saqué mi vestido imperial de chifón[4] ligeramente lavanda con bordados de lentejuelas plateadas en el corte debajo del pecho. _Espero que me quede…_ Me lo coloqué y me tranquilicé al ver que se veía bien, la tela llegaba hasta mi rodilla y al girar toda la falda se elevó fácilmente en un círculo perfecto; revelando así el leotardo del mismo color que llevaba dentro.

Empaqué todas mis cosas para el día siguiente y le mandé un mensaje a Argos por teléfono explicando el motivo por el cual no podría verlo. _Ni una semana y ya le cancelas._

Esta vez sí fui la primera en estar lista pese a que yo era la última en bailar. Cumplí con lo que dijo el profesor Harford: vestido romántico, rodete con bucles y ganchitos plateados acorde con mi vestimenta… ¡toda una Julieta!

El transcurrir inexorable del tiempo hizo que faltara una hora antes de presentarnos y se observaba un sinfín de estudiantes, profesores y demás corriendo histéricos por el lugar.

—Eliza te ves espléndida—exclamó Georgiana.

Ella venía usando un traje árabe que constaba de un pantalón de gasa, un top con mangas y un tipo de tiara. A veces olvidaba que tenía tan solo dieciocho años al verla transformada en otro personaje.

— ¿Estás segura que no piensas seducir al inversionista? —reí.

Tal y como siempre sucede tuvimos que ayudar a los más pequeños con las dificultades causadas por la inexperiencia y el nerviosismo.

—Damas y caballeros, niños y niñas…—comenzó Madame Charlotte cuando todos estuvimos en el mini teatro que tenía la academia—la Academia Serenade se honra en presentar al empresario filántropo: el Conde Dálacur.

De entre los telones avanzó el hombre más guapo que había visto en mi vida y sentí que casi me desmayaba en mi asiento. El policía que entró a mi casa, el hombre con el que compartí una habitación, el traidor que había mencionado Argos…era un conde. Daniel avanzó hacia Madame Charlotte donde intercambiaron saludos amistosos y tomó el micrófono:

—Buenas tardes a todos los presentes, sé que muchos se han estado preguntando quién es el hombre extraño que viene a vernos y les confieso que soy solo un aficionado más de este maravilloso arte. Para muchas de las personas, el ballet es un teatro danzado que termina cuando se cierra el telón; sin embargo, sabemos que es mucho más ¿quién no se ha caído haciendo piruetas? Pues quiero creer que sus caídas serán recompensadas con la grandiosidad y que puedo ayudar con ello. Así que gracias a ustedes por hacerme partícipes de la pasión que muestran.

Todos aplaudieron y empezó el show. Uno por uno empezaron los actos y yo seguía sin serenarme. _Demonios, el destino se ríe de mí en estos momentos ¡Yo que estaba tan tranquila! Vamos, sé que puedes hacerlo._ Dirigí la vista hacia el escenario a tiempo para ver a Georgiana ejecutar la danza árabe de Tchaikovsky. _Solo falta una última presentación._

De repente sentí que alguien me tiraba del vestido y fui arrastrada hasta una parte lejana.

—Elizabeth, el conde desea bailar contigo el pas de deux—informó Madame Charlotte con entusiasmo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo es posible? Peter es mi pareja no puedo…

— ¡Elizabeth! —Me interrumpió ella— Ya hablé con él y accedió. El conde conoce lo suficiente de ballet como para ejecutar la pieza y quiere hacerlo. Por favor piensa en lo que esto significa para todos.

Asentí y ella desapareció. Escuché que anunciaban mi acto, sonreí, entré y me coloqué en mi puesto al son de los aplausos. Cuando la música empezó, volteé y me encontré con un bailarín profesional. Llevaba un polo blanco, mallas y zapatillas de media punta.

Daniel me tomó de la mano y mi corazón casi explotó cuando me puse su mano en el pecho como lo dictaba la coreografía. Y sin darme cuenta, él me sostenía mientras yo giraba y saltaba; me cargaba con delicadeza y rapidez mientras yo me entregaba a la danza y, de cierta forma, a él. Cada vez que nos alejábamos, nos acercábamos con ansiedad como si la coreografía fuera el reflejo de nuestras sensaciones. En ese momento me cargó y sentí que volaba como un ave, luego me liberé y transmití toda mi felicidad en mis giros y movimientos para luego ser atrapada por sus brazos. Entonces se me acercó muy despacio, me alzó y rozó sus labios con los míos simulando un beso.

La audiencia aplaudió extasiada al tiempo que nos separábamos. Realizamos nuestras reverencias, me entregaron una rosa y se cerró el telón. Tan rápido sucedió todo que ya me encontraba con mi blusa y mis jeans siendo felicitada por todos.

—Estuviste increíble Eliza—exclamó Amy.

— ¡Cuánto te envidio! El conde parecía el mismísimo Romeo ¿cómo sabía que esa era la coreografía? — comentó Janet.

— Sencillo señorita— interpeló una voz profunda y seductora. —Esa es la coreografía inglesa de Kenneth MacMillan, director del Royal Ballet. Estaba seguro de que la Srta. Campbell conocería aquella versión.

—Vaya es un placer conversar con alguien conocedor del tema, Lord Dálacur. También es una suerte para Elizabeth que sea tan buen bailarín ¡incluso diría que es mejor que muchos de aquí! —señaló Georgiana.

—Una vez aprendido algo es fácil de recordar y he tenido la suerte de haber aprendido esa danza como curso de verano.

Yo estaba aún patidifusa con todo ello y ni me atreví a hablar delante de él. Había escuchado que era llamado el "conde de las naciones" por tener familia noble inglesa que se estableció en Rumania unas cuantas generaciones atrás. Él evidentemente era rumano y aquello siempre traía miradas curiosas, sobre todo por su lejanía con la aristocracia nacional.

—Srta. Chandler, me encantaría probar un poco de ese magnífico refresco que ofrecen ¿sería tan amable de traerme una copa? Desde luego también consiga unas para sus encantadoras amigas, de lo contrario, me sentiría incómodo de no compartir mi goce con ustedes— solicitó el noble con una sonrisa.

Georgiana flotó hasta el salón junto a las otras y así me abandonaron.

—La veo algo cohibida Srta. Campbell.

— ¿Cohibida? Pues usted sabe elegir bien las palabras, milord. Y, sin embargo, creo que aquella definición no logra abarcar todas las sensaciones que sigo experimentando en este poco tiempo.

— ¿Sensaciones? — Preguntó con ojos traviesos — ¿Como cuáles?

— Aturdimiento, agobio, indecisión… como notará la lista es larga, oficial.

Me retiré con una ligera inclinación de cabeza antes de que pudiera recibir una respuesta. _Me voy al País de Nunca Jamás, quizás allí encuentre cordura._ Tomé un taxi para encerrarme lo más pronto posible en mi departamento. _Estúpida, él sabe dónde vives._ Los pensamientos se arremolinaban mientras lavaba con violencia mi vestuario para evitar el recuerdo de mi baile con él.

 _No debería haber confiado de esa manera y no puedo creer que haya tenido el descaro de bailar conmigo después de mentirme. No quiero ni imaginar cuánto tiempo voy a soportar su presencia en la academia, aquello va a ser un infierno y me lo tengo bien merecido._

Desesperada marqué el teléfono de Argos, necesitaba distraerme y esa era mi mejor opción.

—Hola Argos—susurré cuando me contestó.

—Qué agradable sorpresa ¿te encuentras bien?

—Solo he tenido un largo día y quería hablar con alguien. Espero que no estés muy ocupado en estos instantes.

—Eliza nada podría interrumpir mi plática contigo, ten siempre presente que eres lo más importante para mí. Cuéntame qué ha sucedido que tiene a mi bailarina estrella en ese estado.

—Bueno tu bailarina estrella se ha estrellado. Ha sido un día difícil en la academia; la danza estuvo bien, pero no confío en el inversionista nuevo…

— ¿Por qué lo dices? — interrogó preocupado.

—Supongo que es una superflua impresión que pasará. Mañana tengo que entrar a clases hasta las siete ¿te parece si nos vemos a la salida?

—Por supuesto, conozco el lugar. No puedo esperar hasta mañana.

Nos despedimos y al fin pude relajarme, aunque en la noche no tuve tanta suerte. Estuve soñando que bailaba El pájaro de fuego y me quedaba atrapada entre las llamas mientras intentaba escapar. Corría como podía, pero las llamas bailaban entre mis piernas hasta que ascendieron por todo mi cuerpo.

— ¡Maldición! —exclamé al caer de mi cama en la madrugada. El reloj marcaba las cuatro ¿qué rayos iba a hacer?

Caminé perezosamente hasta mi sofá para leer algo, Austen debía bastar _¿Por qué nada puede ser como en estos libros? Las personas no se implicaban tan profundamente y siempre parecían escoger bien._ Sin duda alguna necesitaba el apoyo de mi tocaya Bennet.

Por suerte, las hazañas de Fitzwilliam Darcy[5] hicieron que las dos horas faltantes para iniciar mi rutina transcurrieran velozmente. Dejé mi libro en mi maleta y fui a buscar mi yogurt griego y un par de tostadas. Al terminar, tomé una relajante ducha y fui a la academia a dictar clases; debido a que una profesora había tenido un percance.

Trabajar con el nivel intermedio I resultaba bastante satisfactorio. Era jóvenes disciplinados, enérgicos y apasionados en lo que hacían y ello me recordaba de cierta manera a mí misma. Ellos también podían conseguir un brillante futuro en la danza. _Pues quiero creer que sus caídas serán recompensadas con la grandiosidad y que puedo ayudar con ello. Demonios ya lo estás citando…_

— ¿Señorita Elizabeth? — interrumpió Price.

—Dígame Sr. Price, en qué puedo ayudarle.

—Me encantaría saber qué se siente bailar ante tanta gente y cómo manejarlo. En clases es bastante fácil cuando sabes que estás entre amigos, pero en una verdadera función hay demasiadas caras desconocidas como para sentirse cómodo. Ayer la vimos bailar con Lord Dálacur.

—Cuando bailo simplemente me concentro en la sensación que se percibe al escuchar la música. Tú y la música, nada más. Entonces es como si todo estuviera vacío y fuera libre de expresar mis emociones.

— ¿Entonces ayer estuvo feliz?

— ¿Eso transmití? — cuestioné con curiosidad.

— Parecía como si perteneciera allí y ningún lugar de la tierra pudiera reemplazarlo— comentó el y se fue sonriendo.

Me despedí de los alumnos y justo me topé con Madame Charlotte. En toda mi vida nunca la había visto tan relajada, casi extasiada.

—Gracias Eliza por regalarnos tu tiempo.

— No se preocupe. Hay un favor que quisiera pedirle, si no es mucha molestia— ella asintió animándome a proseguir. — Hoy tengo una reunión con un joven al final de la presentación y me gustaría que fuera capaz de ingresar a verla si demorara más de lo previsto.

—Todo amigo tuyo es bienvenido.

Algo más contenta me dirigí a un restaurante cercano para almorzar aunque no tuviera ganas de hacerlo, entonces decidí investigar un poco sobre este conde que había invadido mi vida. Prendí mi computadora portátil y entre varios artículos encontré uno en una blog sobre famosos:

 **Buenos días estimados lectores, hoy hablaremos sobre uno de los personajes más singulares de la alta sociedad: el Conde Dálacur.**

 **Como bien sabemos, su familia sufrió una cosmopolitización cuando el Sr. Bryan Dálacur, hijo de Sir Jonnathan Dálacur, fue elegido para representar a la nobleza inglesa en Rumania y afianzar así la relaciones políticas de Inglaterra y dicho país; forjadas en 1916. De esta manera, sus descendientes se establecieron en Rumania hasta la actualidad.**

 **Sin embargo, es uno de los títulos que más controversia ha causado durante años pues fue creado especialmente para el propósito anteriormente mencionado, entonces ¿Qué sucedió al fallecer el primer Conde Dálacur?**

 **Lord Dálacur acordó seguir pagando los impuestos ingleses al igual que todo lo necesario para que su descendencia conservara su abolengo correspondiente y rechazó toda posibilidad de poseer tierras inglesas como privilegio de su título. Posteriormente, también se renunció a cualquier posible nombramiento en la Cámara de los Lores.**

 **Por otro lado, en Rumania no goza de ningún derecho especial; por ello, el noble es apellidado von Dálacur y en algunas ocasiones llamado por su título original en señal de respeto.**

 **Pero eso no es todo, Vladimir Daniel von Dálacur es el hombre más rico de su país natal. Actualmente reside en Cluj- Napoca, Transilvania, en una gran casa barroca con detalles victorianos y cerca de cien habitaciones. Además posee un familiar y/o amistad en Escocia, Italia, Perú, Austria, Corea del Sur, Japón, Canadá, México, Nueva Zelanda, etc.**

 **Finalmente debo añadir que es considerado uno de los hombres más bellos en la actualidad y ello es complementado con su éxito empresarial. Lord Dálacur es dueño de la empresa familiar Project Green, cuya política es promover el consumo de vegetales y frutas para impulsar el desarrollo agrícola y reducir la matanza de animales ¿no les parece tierno?**

Me sentía mareada de tanta información. _Así que no solo eres un noble, también una ONU andante. No le bastaba con ser millonario, el desgraciado es guapo._ De tan solo pensar que me había fijado en un conde, me daba mareos. Nunca hubiera llegado a nada… y mucho menos a condesa.

Aún seguía pensando en ello cuando llegué a la academia para ensayar la danza del Hada del Azúcar[6] para la presentación que se llevaría cabo dentro de dos semanas para los familiares de los alumnos. Luego de eso ocuparía el lugar de una profesora que planeaba retirarse.

— Elizabeth gracias al cielo llegaste temprano— exclamó el profesor Harford mientras me tomaba del brazo y me arrastraba por el pasadizo— hemos tenido un percance… ¡Georgiana! —exclamó al verla.

Ambas lo seguimos hasta un salón del segundo piso. Todo estaba en absoluto silencio y solo había dos vestuarios en el solitario rincón. Algo andaba mal.

— Una alumna del nivel Avanzado I acaba de tener un accidente—empezó a decir—. Bajaba las escaleras de su casa cuando pisó una cinta mal guardada y rodó; la familia ya la ha llevado al hospital. Ella iba a realizar la secuencia del Pájaro Azul[7]y la variación de Giselle— suspiró con pesar—. A ustedes no les quisimos encargar demasiados números, sin embargo, los demás alumnos de nivel avanzado ya tienen dos y no encontramos quien la cubra.

— ¿En qué podemos servir nosotras? —cuestionó Georgiana.

— Chicas sé que están ocupadas con las clases y los ensayos, pero la academia les estaría muy agradecida si pudieran presentar las coreografías.

— Encantadas aceptamos— contesté y Georgiana lo corroboró con una sonrisa.

—Mis encantadoras damas no saben cuán aliviado me siento. Díganme ¿alguna de ustedes conocen cualquiera de las coreografías que he mencionado?

—Yo bailé la del Pájaro Azul, pero eso fue hace tiempo.

—Yo podría interpretar la de Giselle. Sola la he visto en videos, pero no se ve tan complicada.

— Seguro que no—comentó el hombre —. En dos semanas ya debería estar preparado todo y aquí están los vestuarios que se podrían adaptar a ustedes.

Mi vestido era ciertamente magnífico. Era un leotardo aterciopelado índigo azulado con un tutu blanco cubierto por un tul del mismo color azul, encima había pedrería y bordados colocados en forma sutil de espiral para simular las plumas y brazaletes a juego para los brazos.

—Te queda perfecto Eliza y no necesitarás cambiarte de tiara.

Georgiana usaba un vestido romántico de capas largas de tul blanco y mangas bombachas y el cabello iba trenzado con margaritas artificiales. Aquel vestido iba bien con sus ojos ámbar y cabello color almendrado.

La parte difícil era recordar. La música sonó y lentamente empecé a girar para recobrar la memoria hasta que vi destellos de la coreografía. _Acuérdate Eliza; si tu mente no lo hace, tu cuerpo debería. Piensa en la ligereza de las aves y aquella flauta llamándote…_

— ¿Necesitas ayuda? — ofreció Peter.

—Dime que eres mi compañero— aquello resultaba obvio: lucía un atuendo principesco color azul con algunas plumas en la parte de los bordes del color de mi tutu. Me encantaba porque así debía lucir el personaje, como un príncipe con rasgos de ave que mostraban su embrujo.

— Esta vez no seré desplazado, peor me hirió mucho que prefirieras a otro partner— señaló con voz fingida—. Ello debe un castigo, no obstante, ver tu cara de sufrimiento basta.

Unas cuantas indicaciones de su parte y ya tenía casi todos los pasos. Me resultaba extraño pensar que antes había planeado una relación con él ¿tan limitado era mi mundo entonces? Me dio risa al escuchar ese pensamiento, pues ese "entonces" era equivalente a "hace un par de días".

Ya estando mejor preparada, me dirigí al escenario tratando de evitar la mirada del conde; ya tenía demasiado con que lidiar. Antes de que otra alumna empezara a bailar, me disfracé de Hada Confite y calenté un poco más. _Si has podido bailar con él, de seguro podrás bailar delante de él._ Rezaba porque mi mente tuviera razón.

—Srta. Elizabeth Campbell— llamó el profesor y me coloqué al centro del escenario— empezaremos con la parte inicialmente asignada y luego la del pájaro. Confío en que no habrá errores, pero los profesores tendremos una libreta en la cual anotaremos cualquier sugerencia o corrección necesaria.

Me posicioné y la música empezó. Esta variación no era muy difícil, no obstante, requería gran precisión y concentración para lograr el efecto deseado en el público; tenía que parecer que pisaba nubes. Además me encantaba lucir este tutu rosa escarchado.

— Gracias Elizabeth, ahora por favor la otra interpretación.

Rápidamente me dirigí a la parte posterior del escenario donde habían instalado un panel especial para que los bailarines pudieran cambiarse velozmente en caso de ser necesario.

Peter ya me estaba esperando cuando volví a salir. La primera parte estuvo bien aunque no perfecta como me solía gustar y en cuanto a la variación de la Princesa Florine no hubo demasiados inconvenientes. Todo se mantenía dentro de lo previsto excepto lo que estaba por suceder.

En el pas de deux, mi mente trabaja al máximo para bailar como era debido y todo debía estar en silencio para mantenerla así. Sin embargo, el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y los pasos de alguien entrando hicieron que mi vista se centrara en las butacas. Argos iba caminando relajadamente hasta que su cuerpo se tensó al ver a Daniel al igual que este. _No, no, no…_ Sus miradas parecían librar una batalla secreta con ferocidad sobrehumana y, por alguna razón, ello me afectaba. Mi cuerpo ya no soportaba más todo ese exceso de información acumulado en los últimos días y cuando posé con Peter al final de la danza todo se desvaneció.

* * *

[1] Conjunto de movimientos lentos.

[2] Conjunto de pasos de danza ejecutados velozmente.

[3] Baile en pareja.

[4] Tipo de tela suave y ligera.

[5] Protagonista masculino de "Orgullo y prejuicio", por Jane Austen.

[6] Danza perteneciente a la Suite El Cascanueces.

[7] Extracto del ballet La bella durmiente.


	6. De acuerdo al plan

**Espero que les esté gustando la historia. Les adelanto que habrá menciones de canciones o bailes en lo siguientes capítulos y me parece que se entendería más o añadiría sentido a su relevancia en el transcurso de la historia; lo ideal sería que leyeran la parte donde se menciona la música mientras la escuchan. Finalmente, espero en un futuro cercano redactar un esquema con los personajes más importantes para que no se pierdan. Gracias y sigan disfrutando.**

* * *

Al abrir los ojos, lo primero que vi fue el rostro preocupado de Daniel. No entendía exactamente cómo había ocurrido todo ni por qué reaccioné así, pero ello ya no importaba pues no lo había evitado.

— Eliza dime cómo te encuentras— solicitó Madame Charlotte con ansiedad.

— Creo que estoy bien…tengo recuerdos algo borrosos.

Georgiana me explicó sobre mi desmayo. Me dijo que Daniel y los profesores se sorprendieron, no obstante, actuaron rápido y me cargaron hasta la enfermería. _Gran idea para pasar por desapercibida; nadie te va a quitar la mirada de encima._ Las cosas me estaban yendo geniales.

—Gracias— respondí cuando el profesor Harford me acercó una taza de té.

De repente observé que el tutu me quedaba algo más suelto en la espalda, palpé con mi mano el cierre y descubrí que este seguía cerrado, pero los ganchitos que ceñían el vestido al cuerpo no. Me sonrojé ante la idea de un varón haciéndolo.

—Fue el conde—aclaró Georgiana al ver mi cara—. Creyó que tal vez te debilitaste por la falta de aire.

Él ya se había impuesto en muchos aspectos de mi vida ¿ahora también tenía que desabrocharme el vestido? Aquello ya había cruzado la línea y, si bien yo era paciente, me transformaba cuando estaba molesta. Georgiana y Madame Charlotte debieron notarlo en mi mirada porque instantáneamente me dejaron sola.

El haberme mostrado tan débil ante una situación me enfadaba más que la situación en sí. Casi toda mi vida me las había ingeniado sola ante los problemas y ahora necesitaba hacerlo. No iba a permitir que un hombre alterara mi vida, cueste lo que cueste.

Me puse mi ropa normal y salí taciturna. Harford, Charlotte y Daniel deliberaban sobre cómo se iba a proceder ya que consideraban imprudente que me fuera sola. Ni me molesté en refutar ya que sabía que me iban a ignorar.

—Tal vez yo pueda llevarla— ofreció Argos desde la esquina donde estaba recostado. Había olvidado que estaba ahí.

—Lo lamento joven—interrumpió Madame Charlotte seria—ya que se ha tomado una decisión. Ninguno de los profesores lo conoce lo suficiente para confiarle esta tarea y yo soy la tutora legal de Elizabeth. Yo la llevaré— terminó dejando en claro que la nadie le haría cambiar de parecer.

Atravesé el pasadizo con la vista clavada en el suelo sin mirar a nadie y salí al estacionamiento de la academia. A los pocos segundos ya estaba en mi apartamento con Madame Charlotte revisando la refrigeradora para hacerme la cena.

Una inmadura parte de mí se alegraba de tenerla a mi lado como si fuera una niña pequeña. Me había cuidado durante cinco años maravillosos.

—Dime que estás alimentándote como se debe, Liz— suspiró ella mirando el fregadero. Mi subconsciente quería reírse por la ocurrencia.

— Estoy en mi salud ideal si es eso lo que te preocupa. Nunca sería tan estúpida como para arriesgarme a perderlo todo por volverme una Barbie.

—Te creo— musitó algo más tranquila. Luego se acercó a una de las gavetas de la cocina y sacó una botella de vino y dos copas—. Entonces no te afectará beber algo de esto.

Cerré los ojos mientras dejaba que ella se encargara de todo. Meditaba sobre las miradas entre Argos y Daniel sin llegar a ninguna conclusión; sabía que eran enemigos, pero la tensión era causada por algo más que una disputa profesional ¿y que tenía que ver yo? En la noche después del ballet, Daniel había venido en busca de Argos y no se había equivocado ¿qué buscaba acá? Tal vez me estaba volviendo paranoica. _Argos no buscaba nada especial aquí. Él te vio en la tienda, te siguió y de seguro Daniel lo reconoció mientras subía a interrogarte y Argos era detenido por alguna circunstancia._ No obstante, las palabras de Argos no encajaban en mi hipótesis. _"_ _Recuerda que hubo un tiempo en donde luchamos por algo así."_

—Ven, Liz, como en otros tiempos.

—Gracias Mamá Lottie— contesté. Hace mucho que no la llamaba así.

Comimos mientras charlábamos sobre la academia, moda y cosas sin importancia para evitar estresarme; de esa forma deseé que hubiera más noches así y volver a la normalidad.

—No me has presentado a tu nuevo novio— comentó ella con una sonrisa.

—Aún estamos definiendo la relación, pero estamos saliendo. Me había olvidado que él estaba ahí, pues te pedí que lo dejaras entrar a los ensayos.

—No pretendo conocerlo, sin embargo, no me agradó. Hay algo en él que resulta extraño, como si la atmósfera cambiara y te adormecieras para olvidarte de lo malo.

La observé con interés ¿acaso ella también lo sentía? Parecía que su poder no poseía límites y ello significaba problemas. Por otro lado, recordé que cuando le pregunté cómo había sobrevivido al accidente él simplemente cambió de tema y me dejé llevar. Él no era humano. Tal vez era una especie de psíquico o hipnotista, no obstante, admitir ello no probaba más que mi locura. Si era hipnotista ¿por qué no usaba su poder con Daniel para solucionar las cosas? A él parecía no afectarle eso poder que destilaba Argos.

—Probablemente esa es la causa de que el Conde Dálacur no le tenga afecto— señaló Madame Charlotte luego de un rato, al parecer ella también estuvo meditando.

— ¿Te diste cuenta?

— Teníamos que estar ciegos para no notarlo. Sus miradas partieron en mil pedazos la tranquilidad de esa sala y creo que por eso te desmayaste ¿no es así?

—Sabía que él no se llevaba bien con Daniel—cuando me di cuenta de mi error ya era tarde.

— ¿Daniel? ¿Así llamas al conde? —Curioseó ella tratando de no reír— ¿desde cuándo?

— Desde nuestro baile; me pidió que lo llamara de esa forma, pero no lo hago porque me sentiría muy incómoda. Ya sabes… ¿una bailarina y su benefactor llamándose por sus nombres de pila? No resulta muy profesional. Además no quiero fastidiar a Argos más de lo que suelo hacerlo.

Cuando Charlotte escuchó el nombre de mi novio se quedó congelada. Por su mirada pasaron más de mil pensamientos, todos llenos de terror y ansiedad.

—Está bien Liz. Tienes razón al proceder así, pues no queremos que tu buena reputación se embarre por malos y falsos comentarios y si en algún momento se cruza una línea…

—Sé que estarás ahí para desatar el infierno— reí.

Luego de un buen rato ella se retiró con la promesa de volver a la mañana siguiente para ver cómo estaba. Incluso esa pregunta me la repetía un millón de veces para obtener las mismas respuestas. Cansada, confundida, insegura, estresada. Mi plan común no iba por buen camino. De repente, las ideas que me parecían idóneas ya no me convencían ni me auguraban contento; todo eso se veía monótono y tan corriente. Me sentía satisfecha con mi carrera como bailarina, pues ya había logrado mis objetivos al graduarme como profesora y ahora deseaba profundizar más vida afectiva. _Una familia._

Aún recordaba ese día, cuando bailé en mi primera actuación a los seis años y mis padres nunca más volvieron a estar conmigo. Me encontraba en la casa de Charlotte cuando hallaron sus cuerpos y ella se convirtió en mi tutora. Me consolaban diciéndome que ellos eran felices en algún otro mundo al que yo no podía entrar y eso me bastó. Incluso ahora me seguía bastando y me repetía a mí misma que estaban en paz.

Me duché y me fui a acostar. Rebuscar en mis memorias siempre me agotaban y mi cuerpo me suplicaba descansar luego de mi desmayo; de esa manera caí en los brazos de Morfeo sin presentar reticencia alguna.

No sé cuánto tiempo llevaba dormida o si de verdad viví todo eso, pero esa noche no estaría sola.

Mi ventana cercana a la cama permanecía ligeramente abierta por el calor y ello me dejaba desprotegida para aquellas criaturas que se interesaban en mí. Argos entró por el alfeizar y se recostó en una de las paredes para observarme descansar. _Demonios ¿cómo ha entrado? ¿Hace cuánto que hace esto? ¿Por qué? Si quiero averiguar más, debo aparentar estar dormida y así observar que hace._ Había actuado como Julieta y esto era parecido así que no iba a resultar tan arduo.

—Pensé que había sido claro contigo— comentó él con desdén.

—Involucrarla a ella significa involucrarme a mí. Ella no es tu muñeca ni tu propiedad—espetó Daniel saliendo de entre las penumbras ¿Cómo es que estaba allí?

—Pues tu presencia no es bien recibida. Ya has visto cómo se desmayó y no es un tema de salud—agregó Argos— ya que ayer recibí su llamada para contarme como era acosada por el jefe de su jefe. Tú también eres tóxico y no voy a dejar que dañes lo que es mío.

—Sabes bien que no pertenece a nadie mas que a su pueblo. Ellos son libres de elegir y no debemos interferir. Esos son sus acuerdos.

—Tus acuerdos me importan un cuerno ¡no eres nadie para tratarme como un simple humano que debe regirse bajo leyes degradantes! — gritó mostrando unos colmillos y tornando sus ojos a un rojo carmín.

—Tú me debes la vida— susurró Daniel de manera amenazante—. Tú eres y siempre serás inferior a mí. No dejaré que esta muchacha acabe como Mina Murray ni que tú influyas sobre ella ¿acaso ella conoce tus poderes? No, no le has dicho porque ella no te amaría. Vete, hijo de Albunalich, que acá no eres bienvenido.

—Tú, Señor de las tinieblas, no eres el indicado para hablar sobre la pureza del alma. Recuerda que si ella no está entre nosotros es por tu culpa ¿acaso no eres tú tu propio demonio?

Escuché un ruido en el alfeizar así que supuse que había obedecido. Entre tanto, mi mente trataba de entender esa conversación sin ningún éxito. Daniel seguía observándome, pero con dulzura en esos ojos azules profundos. _Es como ver el cielo_ , medité fascinada. _Sin embargo, un demonio también es un ángel._

—Maldición Elizabeth—susurró sin saber que lo escuchaba—. Tú serás mi ruina así como eres la de él y no puedo hacer nada al respecto. Porque por ti estoy dispuesto a enviar al infierno todo lo que tengo aun cuando lo tengo todo, no obstante, es tu palabra la que decide; la palabra del ser racional más vulnerable en este mundo. Sigo sin explicarme cómo un ser así puede tener tanto poder y no ser consciente.

Su voz resonaba en mi cabeza de manera desesperada. Al parecer, la condena de un hombre dependía de la predilección del otro.

—Tienes en tus manos al ser más poderoso de todo el mundo, solo falta tenerlo también en tu corazón— agregó acercándose y me dio un beso en la frente.

No lo escuché irse ni la ventana al cerrarse porque ese beso tan casto me había transportado a una realidad llena de dulzura. Resultaba increíble que esa mirada implacable escarlata se tornara en un azul tranquilizador en cuestión de segundos. _No te mereces a ese hombre Eliza y lo sabes, pues mientras juegas con los sentimientos de ambos, ellos están dispuestos a perdonarte ¿estás segura que el demonio es él? Entonces siéntete halagada que tanto el cielo como el infierno te aman._ Seguía sin entender por qué súbitamente era asediada cuando ni siquiera era capaz de ser sincera.

Lo último que sentí antes de sumirme en sueños era la mano de Daniel acariciándome la mejilla. Dios sin siquiera conocerlo y desconfiando de su apariencia, le tenía afecto y no lo podía negar; ni siquiera sabía cómo me resistí a responderle ese gesto. _Su cuerpo bailando junto al mío…_

Me quedé tumbada pensando en lo improbable de que él sintiera algo más, sin embargo, una persona que fue indiferente nunca habría hecho lo que él. Madame Charlotte notaba que estaba encaprichado conmigo como para correr a Peter y bailar, entonces algo tenía que tener de verdad pues ella era muy observadora.

Así cavilé durante las pocas horas restantes para el amanecer. Casi juraría que apenas se fue la oscuridad, Charlotte tocó a mi puerta y la invité a pasar.

—Buenos días, Liz—saludó dándome un beso en la frente— ¿Cómo ha despertado mi niña linda?

—Algo acalorada por el clima—reí por cómo me llamó—o es de repente que me ha dado fiebre.

—No, debe ser el clima—secundó ella observándome—. Dentro de unos minutos estará listo un desayuno que hará gritar a las bailarinas a dieta.

Me introduje de nuevo en mi habitación y abrí la puerta que la conectaba con mi baño personal. Abrí el grifo de la tina y coloqué ciertas fragancias aromáticas para relajarme; cuando estuvo llena, me relajé disfrutando del agua fría. _Evidentemente no voy a asistir hoy a la academia así que tendré que buscaren qué emplear mi tiempo._ Luego de secarme con una toalla, me decidí por vestir unos short jeans de color azul oscuro, una blusa blanca con motivos bordados en hilo negro y lo acompañé con mis impecables converse negras. Me miré en el espejo y me gustó como caía la blusa dándole forma a mi cuerpo sin ceñirse demasiado, además no tenía mangas y ellos me refrescaba. Finalmente dejé mi cabello suelto, cogí unos accesorios plateados y salí a desayunar con una pequeña cartera negra en mano.

—Vaya Liz ¿a dónde piensas ir?

—A la Librería Británica. Quiero averiguar sobre unos libros— mentí.

—Está bien, te dejaré antes de irme a la academia.

Mamá Lottie se había lucido de nuevo. Tenía ante mí un típico desayuno inglés que constaba de dos salchichas, pedazos de tocino, dos huevos fritos con yema jugosa, champiñones y judías. Todo acompañado con tostadas y un jugo de naranja.

—Voy a desmayarme más seguido.

Nos dispusimos a saborear tan rico potaje en una calma agradable. Se sentía bien salir de la rutina aunque las circunstancias no fueran buenas y eso le daba tregua instantánea a mi mente. Disfrutamos no solo de la comida sino también de nuestra compañía más allá de la relación alumna-profesora.

Al final, Charlotte me dejó unas cinco cuadras antes por insistencia mía ya que observé una tienda de antigüedades y decidí averiguar un par de cosas.

—Buenos días— saludé al hombre detrás del mostrador.

—Buenos días señorita ¿puede esta antigüedad ayudarla a hallar otras?

—No sé si el objeto esté dentro de su campo, pero me encantaría saber sobre un piano antiguo. Es una reliquia familiar y no sé desde cuando la poseemos.

—Si tiene una foto, estaré encantado en ayudarla.

Tomé mi celular táctil y busqué una foto del piano para mostrársela al vendedor. Siempre me había propuesto a encontrar a alguien que supiera sobre esto porque nunca se sabe cuándo se va a necesitar una reparación.

—Bien señorita, según su foto, este piano ha sido construido recientemente ¿no le parece demasiado bien conservado como para ser un bien heredado? Incluso diría que no tiene más de treinta años.

—No puede ser, tengo entendido que lleva cerca de doscientos años en la familia. Aquí poseo una foto de cuando mis padres lo tenían—aseveré. Mostré una foto de mis padres a la edad de veinticinco años, la había hallado en un álbum familiar.

—Pues es completamente distinto. Este piano si es una reliquia ya que la madera muestra cierto color que se adquiere con el transcurrir del tiempo, pero el primero que me enseñó tiene la madera demasiada pulida como para ser tan viejo. Adicionalmente, el original posee una marca que parece copiar a un pentáculo, mientras que el segundo no la tiene.

—De seguro me he confundido o quizás lo cambiaron por otro ¿al menos me podría dar detalles?

—El instrumento es un piano Broadwood de 1800 aproximadamente, de origen inglés y de alta consideración hasta la actualidad. Este modelo era utilizado por Beethoven y Chopin.

Tras recibir una tarjeta por si decidía regresar, me dirigí como había planeado inicialmente a la biblioteca. Era una de las más reconocidas y contaba con excelente material para investigar casi cualquier tema. Aproveché que aún no había tantas personas para colocarse en una mesa aislada con buena iluminación; aunque para ella fuera importante averiguar ciertos temas, otro podían tomarlo como una broma y ello la incomodaba.

Escribió el nombre de Mina Murray en el buscador de su celular y pronto aparecieron diversos resultados. Algunos se referían a ella como la Srta. Murray; mientras que otros, como Sra. Harker. Sin embargo, lo más interesante era que aparecía como el personaje femenino principal de una obra conocida a nivel mundial. Que tonta he sido…En un estante cogió una copia de la obra de Bram Stoker.

Wihelmina Murray. La víctima seducida de Drácula.

En la historia; Mina se casa con su prometido, Jonathan Harker, luego de asesinar a Drácula. Había una reseña la final de ese ejemplar que indicaba que el personaje del conde estaba basado en la figura histórica de Vlad III o Vald el Empalador.

Si Mina en realidad nunca existió ¿por qué Argos y Daniel discutían por ella? Tal vez era una mujer llamada igual, pero en este corto tiempo había aprendido que casi nada es accidental.

Paseó por la sección de periódicos guardados y casi impulsivamente rebuscó hasta hallar uno con la fecha fatal inolvidable. La muerte de sus padres había sido publicada en los medios, pues había tanta sangre en el callejón que creyeron que se trataba a alguien emulando a Jack el Destripador. Con el tiempo, otros asesinatos y escándalos provocaron el olvido de la historia y ella solo se enteró de los detalles cuando halló un artículo en la casa de Charlotte que después fue quemado.

Según el artículo, mis padres habían sido hallados en un callejón vagamente iluminado con sus pertenencias desparramadas. Las heridas que mostraban estaban ubicadas en su mayoría en articulaciones, pero la más grande era la de la yugular. No hubo ningún testigo así que creyeron que fue un robo fallido armado con algún tipo de navaja muy fina y ello explicaría el desorden.

Algo no cuadraba en la historia, pues no llevaban nada de valor como para ser tan brutalmente atacados y aquellas marcas parecían hechas más por un animal que por una herramienta. No. Lo que sea que los haya atacado lo había hecho con furia y en señal de venganza. _Recuerda que estás hablando de tus padres,_ pensé con un escalofrío recorriéndome la espalda.

 _Parezco una loca tratando de descubrir una conspiración donde no la hay. Mina ni siquiera es real ¿verdad? No hay que temerle a los muertos, sino a los vivos._

Me fui de la biblioteca algo desilusionada y empecé a buscar donde almorzar. Caminaba distraída cuando me golpeé el hombro a pasar junto a una joven.

—Discúlpeme, no veía por donde andaba— murmuré sonrojada al voltearme.

—No se preocupe, suele pasar y yo también tuve algo de culpa—contestó y en ese instante percibí un cambio en sus ojos de marrón a un verde brillante demasiado intenso. Ella debió darse cuenta porque se puso nerviosa y continuó—: Puede llamarme Vera.

—Es un placer, yo soy Elizabeth.

—Veo que viene de la biblioteca, es bueno investigar…más aún cuando se anda entre personas sospechosas. Usted debe proceder con cuidado, quizás las respuestas a sus preguntas son más peligrosas de lo que ha imaginado y debe estar preparada para afrontar las consecuencias—señaló seria—. Sea sensata en todo momento, aunque probablemente a estas alturas ya haya cometido algún desliz.

El sonido de mi celular interrumpió aquel extraño encuentro. Era un mensaje de Argos. Al volver la vista ya no encontré a Vera ahí. La busqué sin éxito y con algo de miedo de que todo fuera producto de mi imaginación. Tal vez mi desmayo me había afectado más de lo que pensaba.

—Vaya Srta. Elizabeth, nos volvemos a encontrar—rió él. No estaba de humor para aguantar sus juegos así que decidí cruzar la acera—.De verdad lamento todo esto y me encantaría charlar con usted para limar las asperezas ¿sí?

—De acuerdo milord ¿Qué sugiere? —acepté a regañadientes.

Me ofreció su brazo, pero lo rechacé y parecía desilusionado. _Tienes novio, no lo olvides. Ya no quieres más enredos._ Dejé que me guiara hasta un restaurante un poco más allá y ni cuenta me había dado del paso del tiempo cuando nos trajeron la cuenta. Ni recordaba quién había pagado o qué había comido.

—La veo ensimismada Srta. Elizabeth ¿es algo en lo que pueda ayudar?

Lo miré y supe que sus palabras eran sinceras. Aquel hombre era de por sí un misterio ¿cómo estar relacionado con lo ocurrido con mis padres? ¿El universo era tan pequeño? Solo había un tópico conocido.

—Estaba pensando en la noche en la cual nos conocimos, milord.

—Le extiendo mis más sinceras disculpas por irrumpir en su casa de manera tan inapropiada y haberle ocultado mi verdadera identidad.

—Con eso me basta, pero ¿por qué alguien tan importante como usted estaba realizando una pesquisa? De eso debería encargarse la policía.

—Eran asuntos de suma importancia y en este caso no era fiable el dejar una tarea así a las autoridades.

—Hasta ahora no me explico el enfrentamiento entre Argos y usted ¡resultaba sobrenatural! —solté tratando de disimular mi interés y supe que di en el clavo cuando evidenció su preocupación al fruncir el ceño.

—Sin duda notará que es un hombre singular—glosó con amargura.

—Sobre todo me llamó la atención la mención de Mina Murray, parece tener relevancia con su disputa y aun no entiendo qué relación mantiene con mi persona—continué. Casi grito de triunfo al ver su expresión anonadada y asustada.

—No necesito decírselo para que usted lo descubra. Ella fue una chica que tuvo la desgracia de estar cerca de Argos, su persuasión ha sido fuerte en las personas que no son conscientes de ello. Si logra decirle no a cualquier cosa que le diga mientras sostiene su mano, entonces me habré equivocado con usted.

En silencio nos dirigimos a mi casa en un taxi. Lo miraba de soslayo para saber si seguía tan turbado como yo y me arrepentí de hacerlo. Adoraba su cabello negro como la noche y esos ojos azules grisáceos, todo su cuerpo era simétrico y ejemplar. _Da Vinci debió haberlo conocido._

—Una última cosa antes de despedirnos—advirtió en la entrada de mi edificio—. Sus padres no se encuentran entre nosotros por fuerzas sobrenaturales y no me refiero a la interferencia divina. El asesino está más cerca de usted de lo que cree.


	7. Esa pequeña cosa llamada amor

Daniel se fue por la ventana, no sin antes fijarse que nadie lo hubiera visto salir de esa manera a esas horas. _No me gustaría lidiar con la policía,_ pensó. Desde que se había dado cuenta de que Argos iba un paso delante de él, no dudó que seguiría a su presa tras ser rechazado de esa forma por Madame Charlotte. _Esa mujer tiene agallas._ Por supuesto que no estaba enterada, pero al parecer eso igual no hubiera importado.

Londres era una ciudad agradable de noche, en especial si no se puede dormir y qué mejor manera que reunirse en un pub. Empezó a caminar con parsimonia pues no tenía prisa y faltaba bastante para el amanecer.

Su encuentro con Vera era algo que no se esperaba ¿Qué hacía alguien del Pueblo Esmeralda ahí? Tal vez los demás ya se habían enterado de la existencia de Elizabeth y eso no le dejaba mucho tiempo para actuar. No le agradaba ocultarles información a los demás jefes, pero era necesario si quería ganarse el corazón de la dama en cuestión sin interferencia de otros. Claro que no se necesitó de palabras pues cuando él vio a su amada; el hada, como comúnmente la llaman los humanos, se dio cuenta que ella era el objeto de sus atenciones.

Casi la asesina cuando descubrió por dónde iba encaminada aquella conversación. Tener alas no significaba ser cupido, pero a Vera le daba igual ¡los pixies podían ser tan exasperantes! No eran como los lobos, las sirenas, los brujos o los humanos.

Un ruido casi imperceptible para alguien normal le alertó que era espiado. Probablemente algún ladronzuelo con ojos codiciosos trataba de asaltarle, se iba a divertir viéndolo intentarlo. Se introdujo en un callejón oscuro y trepó velozmente por una de las paredes del alto edificio; con satisfacción observó cómo su presa corría hasta la mitad del pasadizo sin saber explicar el hecho. Entonces Daniel saltó posicionándose detrás de su acechador.

—Soy una persona a la que le gusta la privacidad— susurró con delicadeza; el hombre se asustó— y no recibo bien a los amigos que no se presentan ¿Qué pretende al seguirme de esa forma?

—Es un asunto importante, señor—tartamudeó—. Vine a entregarle esto y espero que lo conserve en absoluto secreto.

Daniel recibió un sobre pulcro con el escudo real de la Casa de Windsor. _Admiro tu servicio de inteligencia, Isabel._ No estaba seguro de cómo, sin embargo, habían dado con él.

—Está bien, ya puedes irte e informa a Su Majestad que me reuniré con ella.

El agente Turner desapareció antes de que Daniel cambiara de opinión. Le llamaba la atención que la reina lo mandara a buscarlo con tanto ahínco, sin embargo, en estos años había aprendido a no cuestionar órdenes; aunque fueran casos extraños como este. Sin duda alguna era alguien importante y de confianza pues ella nunca le hubiera solicitado entrevistarse si fuera alguien extraño o peligroso y aquel hombre era amenazante. En el corto lapso de su intercambio de palabras, vislumbró a un hombre joven con todas las características estéticas admirables en todo ser humano; no es que sus preferencias fueran de esa índole, pero reconocía que era un admirable espécimen varonil. Ahora comprendía por qué no lograba conseguir novia ¿quién se fijaría en el resto de la población masculina teniéndole a lado? Sin embargo, aquel caballero era único frente a millones de mujeres. No, no. Ya le tocaría a él y con ese pensamiento se fue a cumplir su deber.

Daniel no podía evitar sonreír al ver al agente irse. Lo siguió a hurtadillas para ver si era fidedigna su palabra y se sintió más tranquilo al ver que sí porque bien podía tratarse de una trampa de Argos.

Con mucho sigilo, se introdujo por su ventana en la habitación del hotel y se rió al pensar que se estaba volviendo un hábito ese tipo de entrada. Abrió su laptop y empezó a buscar información sobre la nueva fábrica de jabones que estaba resultando sospechosa. No era casualidad que Argos estuviera en la ciudad y hubiera gente desapareciendo, gente por la cual nadie se interesaba comúnmente. Además debía meditar sobre Elizabeth.

La fábrica en cuestión estaba en un puerto, sin ninguna irregularidad y con gran aceptación por parte del consumidor. Sin embargo, todas las noches llegaban camiones con lo que parecían ser personas aunque el número de trabajadores se mantuviera igual. Es más, ahora que lo pensaba, nunca había oído hablar a ningún obrero.

—Buenas noches, conde— saludó Vera desde la ventana— ¿haciendo su tarea?

—Creo que no son tan buenas después de todo. Deberías estar agradecida de que estás con vida aún tras tu arriesgada maniobra esta tarde con Elizabeth.

— ¿Y que usted se enfrente con la Gran Dama por ello? ¡Ni dejarlo! No sería buena propaganda el que el Cónsul Máximo pierda los papeles por una humana. Ya sabemos cómo va esa historia.

— Pues por mí ya te puedes largar si has venido a fastidiar— le contestó molesto por su impertinencia—, recuerda que destripar a una pixie no me es ningún problema.

—Lo lamento, Conde Dálacur. No ha sido pretensión mía el zaherirlo de esa forma tan deleznablemente desconsidera, Su Majestad Oscura.

Daniel tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa al escucharla llamarlo de esa forma. No le decían así muy seguido, solo si se trataba de una ocasión especial. Además resultaba gracioso que fuera un conde y en su mundo se le tratara como un rey ¿acaso no lo era? No solo él era considerado noble, sino que tenía influencia sobre los demás pueblos ya lo admitieran sus líderes o no. De todos sus pares, él fue el primero.

—Os perdono, pixie. Te permito seguir existiendo hasta otra ocasión.

Vera entró una vez absuelta y se acomodó en el sillón frente al vampiro. Se conocían desde hace más de tres siglos y aún no dejaba de sorprenderse por las sorpresas que era capaz de esconder el Señor de las Tinieblas. Elizabeth Campbell era una humana con un sino muy extraño. Todos los allegados más cercanos sabían el idilio de Daniel con Mina y nadie lo condenaba, pues en Grecia los dioses también se enamoraban de humanos. Los desastres que causaba esa cosita llamada amor a veces era incuantificable.

—Curiosesco, curiosesco…— murmuró recordando la obra Alicia en el País de las Maravillas.

—Esa es una muy buena palabra para describirte y, a menos que vayas a desaparecer como el gato Cheshire[1], te recomiendo que ceses de hablar.

—Ya he ido yo a ese sitio. La Gran Dama me envió a investigar y me pareció un hecho curioso que no hubiera aromas humanos ¿cómo pueden trabajar sin siquiera sudar?

—Eso significa que nunca llegan a pisar la fábrica. Debemos suponer que los llevan hasta allá para aparentar que son nuevos empleados y los conducen a otro sitio; sin embargo, nunca más se les vuelve a ver. Últimamente he estado observando las calles para ver quien rapta a los indigentes, pero ni siquiera veo uno. Desde que llegué las calles están vacías de ellos.

— ¿Quieres decir que…?—musitó ella horrorizada.

—Así es.

Guardaron unos minutos pensando en la situación. Toda esa pobre gente…Daniel se preguntaba si también ocurriría simultáneamente en todo el mundo. Suficiente eran las barbaries cometidas entre los humanos como para añadirle esto.

— ¿Vas a acompañarme a ver a Isabel?

—Solo si usted tolera mi presencia.

—De acuerdo, pixie, y ahora déjame solo que los temas siguientes no requieren de ningún aporte tuyo.

—Que tenga una buena noche Milord.

Salió de la misma manera como entró. Vera era una buena persona, pero su intromisión había sido demasiada arriesgada.

Daniel se dispuso a meditar sobre la investigación de Elizabeth. Ella era muy curiosa y el hecho de que investigara sobre su piano no ayudaba. Casi le da un infarto al saber lo que había descubierto ella, pues él no estaba enterado tampoco aunque tenía sus hipótesis. Había acertado. Argos no la quería solo por ser correspondido, había algo oculto en su familia relacionado a Saint-Saëns. _Ella viene de una familia antigua, es natural que se les haya confiado secretos. Así también se confirmaría el asesinato de sus padres._ La chica estaba conectada con Mina de una manera que nunca hubiera imaginado.

La muerte de Mina, la composición de Saint-Saëns, el poema de Henri Cazalis…parecían tejer una maraña alrededor de ella esperando atarla. Tampoco negaba que él de cierta forma lo hacía ya que al escogerla como su objetivo la exponía a demasiadas cosas. Su existencia recién empezaba a complicarse.

Lentamente escogió su atuendo dejando las divagaciones a un lado. Su aspecto le agradaba: un terno oscuro, camisa blanca y una corbata color vino. Todo encajaba a la perfección con su anillo de rubí, pues así se representaba a su pueblo.

Salió por la ventana y al bajar se encontró con Vera quien lucía hermosa con su vestido formal negro. _La oscuridad le sienta bien._

—Ya me aseguré de que no hubiera curiosos indeseados, Milord.

—Excelente Vera—ella era una buena compañía ante la ausencia de Santiago, Edelweiss o Clarissa.

El hada sonrió y tomándole el brazo caminaron. Las calles londinenses descansaban tras un largo de día ordinario, sus habitantes yacían en sus casas sin ser conscientes de las criaturas que se movían entre las sombras; incluso tampoco en el día. Pero a Daniel le gustaba así. El anonimato de su naturaleza les permitía apreciar detalles únicos y entregaba comodidad; por ejemplo, caminaban tranquilos en plena madrugada a ver a la reina. Algo extraordinario para cualquier ser corriente, sin embargo, resultaba un procedimiento protocolar para ellos.

Con un sigilo inherente, se introdujeron en el palacio donde el agente Turner los esperaba algo sorprendido, pues se le había informado la presencia de solo un visitante. Daniel sonrió al ver su rostro, era evidente que al humano le afectaba la presencia de la pixie. Vera no le daba tregua al sonreírle de manera seductora.

—Buenas noches, por favor síganme. Su Majestad lo espera— añadió viendo al caballero.

En un saloncito vagamente iluminado por la chimenea y unas cuantas lámparas, se encontraba sentada la mujer más poderosa de Inglaterra. Casi dos décadas habían transcurrido desde que habían tenido una entrevista así.

—Su Majestad— saludaron al unísono.

—Bienvenidos sean ambos, me es grato saludarlos tras una larga despedida.

Vera realizó una seña con la cabeza y se retiró a esperar afuera junto el agente Turner. El pobre la iba a pasar mal.

—Es agradable verte de nuevo, Isabel, aunque me encantaría que fuera bajo otras circunstancias.

—Lo mismo digo Vladimir. La situación tiene anonadada a todos mis ministros, pues no logran explicar los sucesos de manera racional y normal—suspiró preocupada. —Es un hecho inefable que haya tantos desaparecidos.

—Es obra de él—admitió Daniel con amargura. —Hemos investigado y no hay rastros de las personas. Sencillamente se esfuman sin dejar rastros.

— ¿Acaso él…?—susurró la reina palideciendo.

—Esa genta ya no va a volver porque es la fuente de alimentos de Argos y en cuanto al jabón es mejor dispensar de su uso. El proyecto alemán de fabricar jabón durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial no tiene comparación con lo que se está haciendo hoy en día.

—Por Dios, toda esa pobre gente mutilada. Aquel monstruo ha escogido nuestra nación para realizar sus fechorías y salir de manera impune, pero no logro comprender la razón. Si hubiera querido enfadarte hubiera escogido Rumania.

—Creemos que anda tras algo escondido aquí en Inglaterra, asesinar humanos es solo un incentivo.

— ¿Acaso es algo trascendentalmente valioso como para preocuparse?

—Aún no lo sé, ni siquiera conozco qué debemos buscar. Sin embargo, mi instinto me dice que está aquí y no me he equivocado más que una vez en toda mi existencia—aseveró. _Que me quemen si es así._

—Por supuesto, Vladimir; nunca he dudado de tus palabras y debo ser optimista en este asunto.

Vera entró con una bandeja de plata repujada llevando una fina copa de cristal llena de sangre fresca y, aunque hubiera querido evitarlo, los ojos de Daniel cambiaron de color ligeramente para después retornar a la normalidad. La reina no se inmutó ante ese hecho y sonrió con curiosidad.

—Sírvase Conde, que tan distinguido caballero entre mis cortesanos debe tratarse como se amerita—ofreció ella y Daniel aceptó.

—Espléndida selección Majestad. Cosecha de hace un par de horas apostaría.

Isabel lo observó saborear la sangre como si de vino se tratara. La primera vez que él se presentó, creyó que era una broma de muy mal gusto; sin embargo, recordó las palabras de sus padres sobre personas especiales que deberían tratarse como reyes. Claro que nunca se imaginó que se referían a sirenas, pixies, vampiros, brujos y hombres-lobo. Aun así, era fascinante examinarlos.

Esta vez era distinto. La cara de Vladimir estaba absorta en un mundo que podría remontarse a un par de siglos, pues en ese rostro tan joven yacían dos ojos que aparentaban haber vivido más que cualquier persona en el mundo. Aquellas ventanas al alma (porque ella consideraba que sí poseía una) mostraban el primer sentimiento ajeno a ellos: amor. Su brillo no se equiparaba con otro y demostraban más vida que toda la reunida en la Tierra.

—Soy consciente que su vida personal no es incumbencia mía, pero la curiosidad puede dominar incluso a una reina— Daniel la miró confundido—. Quizás mañana simplemente no despierte y me iré así de este mundo, desconociendo muchas cosas, pero moriría con la satisfacción de saber su nombre. Sé que usted está enamorado y creo que no existe mayor sorpresa para mí en este momento, porque alguien ha ganado su corazón después de mucho tiempo.

—Oh Isabel, precipitas tus conclusiones… ¿me ves enamorado?

—Sí Vladimir, en tus ojos se esconde una calidez nunca antes vista. Debe ser una dama excepcional para tenerte en tal estado de perturbación.

—Es algo curioso, pues a ella no le causo más que molestias. La humana es muy testaruda y esquiva ¿de qué me sirve tener tantos atributos si cuando deben favorecerme no lo hacen?

— ¡Entonces alégrate! Porque muchas otras ya se hubieran rendido a tu naturaleza mientras ella se resiste y ello prueba bastante su forma de ser. No desistas, Vladimir, tienes más tiempo del que otros disponen para alcanzar la felicidad.

—Eres sabia Isabel, tu pueblo debe sentirse orgulloso—señaló Vladimir—. Seguiré tu consejo así que no te sorprendas cuando anuncie el compromiso porque ella dejará de ser inglesa.

Vladimir le deseó buenas noches, hizo una reverencia y se retiró. Isabel estaba encantada con la noticia ¡una inglesa! Él estaba escogiendo a una inglesa, eso significaría un lazo más cercano con el país. Sin duda las relaciones políticas estaban mejorando de manera espectacular.

Cuando Vladimir miró hacia el pasillo, se esforzó por retener una carcajada ya que se encontró con un acalorado Turner y una inocente Vera. La pixie resultaba demasiada tentación para el pobre hombre.

—Es momento de irnos Vera.

Turner se decepcionó ante esa orden. Vera era alguien especial y le daba más calma que su superior. Durante toda la entrevista del conde, ambos habían permanecido como estatuas a cada lado de la puerta; pero ocasionalmente la pillaba mirándolo y eso le hacía sentirse contento. Admitía que la chica era muy bonita de piel ligeramente oscura, cabello castaño brillante y ojos del mismo color.

—Ha sido un placer mantener el silencio contigo, agente Turner; será hasta la próxima vez— se despidió ella con coquetería y guiñándole el ojo. El pobre muchacho se sonrojó hasta volverse casi morado y asintió.

—Espero que no necesite terapia psicológica después de hoy—le rezondró Daniel. A veces eran tan irritantes.

—No le he hecho nada—se defendió ella—. Simplemente lo incomodaba de vez en cuando ya que no tengo permitido escuchar.

Casi no lo creería si no le hubiera sucedido a él, pero cualquiera diría que Vera estaba interesada en el agente de manera muy peculiar. Solo esperaba que todo marchara bien. _No eres el indicado para hablar de estos temas._

— ¿No te parece algo joven para ti?

—Con todo respeto, Milord, pero me lo está diciendo un hombre que tiene cerca de cinco mil años. Además el agente tiene cerca de treinta años, físicamente somos casi iguales. La señorita Elizabeth estará contenta al saber que somos tan abiertos de mente ¿no le parece?

 _Eres el Cónsul Máximo y existen tratados de paz, aunque bien valdría la pena romperlos por degollar a esta hada._ El agente Turner no tenía idea de qué pixie lo había escogido.

—Si lo que dice Isabel es verdad, entonces no queda otra opción. A veces detesto ciertas partes de nuestra naturaleza, pero es bien sabido que todo tiene un precio y nosotros somos ejemplo de ello.

—La Srta. Campbell tarde o temprano será suya, solo tiene que ser usted.

— ¿Un vampiro?

—No, señor. Usted no es cualquier vampiro y ella tiene que saberlo.

Quizás el hada tenía razón y tendría que ser sincero con todo, sin embargo, iba a darle tiempo a Elizabeth para no matarla del susto. Suficiente había recibido al decirle sobre el asesino de sus padres. _Probablemente ahora me esté odiando o muy pronto lo hará._ Aquella idea le causaba escalofríos y, por otro lado, si su plan tenía éxito esperaba que después no lo hiciera. Su alma no era un trofeo ni algo trivial y quizás estaba equivocado al ser tan egoísta ¡Al diablo todo! ¡Él estaba dispuesto a ser feliz! _Bien puedo vivir sin pecar esperando entrar a un paraíso que quizás no exista o bien puedo gozar los placeres que demando e ir satisfecho al infierno._

* * *

[1] Personaje de la obra Alicia en el País de las Maravillas, por Lewis Carroll.


	8. Cuando pase el temblor

_**How can you know this way not that?**_

 _ **You choose the door, you choose the path.**_

 _ **Perhaps you should be coming back**_

 _ **another day, another day**_

 _ **and nothing is quite what is seems.**_

 _ **You're dreaming! Are you dreaming…?**_

 _ **Oh, how will you find your way?**_

 _ **No time for tears today.**_

 _ **So many doors, how did you choose?**_

 _ **so much to gain so much to lose**_

 _ **so many things got in your way**_

 _ **no time today, no time today.**_

 _ **\- Alice in Wonderland by Danny Elfman.**_

* * *

Desperté casi gritando y sudando. No había dormido nada a pesar de que llevaba echada en mi cama un buen rato ¿y cómo hacerlo? Las palabras de Daniel se habían clavado en mi confianza y empezaba a rasgarla como cualquier tela delgada. Sabía que odiaba a mi novio y que él se traía algo entre manos, pero acusarlo de asesinar a mis padres era exagerado de su parte.

Aquello resultaba imposible puesto que había sucedido hace mucho cuando él debía tener a lo mucho diez años. La única manera de confirmar su juicio era mediante la policía, no obstante, el caso seguía archivado. Entonces él estaba mintiendo. _La sinceridad que transmitía parecía ser verdadera._ Solo me quedaba hablar con él cuando mi fastidio pasara.

Me levanté a tomar desayuno al ver los primeros rayos de sol y sin muchas ganas me dirigía la academia. Al llegar di gracias a Dios que el sitio estaba vacío porque no quería hablar con nadie. _Me estoy quemando como el pájaro de fuego o mejor dicho como Ícaro ya que estoy a punto de estrellarme._

Empecé a practicar mis coreografías y decidí empecinarme en que fueran perfectas para dejar de pensar por unos minutos. Giraba y me estiraba implacablemente desquitándome con todo; estaba agotada, fastidiada y molesta asi que esa era una buena terapia. Deseaba con todo mi corazón que ese par de idiotas se apareciera para asestarle una patada a cada uno.

—Supongo que ahora no es buen momento—comentó Daniel apoyado en la entrada del salón. Verlo tan impecable me hacía odiarlo más al recordar mis ojeras.

—Si valoras tu hermoso rostro será mejor que te vayas. No estoy de humor para más acertijos Daniel—espeté exasperada.

—En serio lo lamento— susurró en mi oreja haciendo que casi diera un brinco. No sé en qué momento se había colocado detrás de mí, pero estar cerca de él me hacía debilitar mi ira.

—Y yo lamento que tengas que mentir sobre mis padres.

—Bien nunca debí decírtelo cuando aún es una teoría, pero debes saber de qué es capaz cuando desea conseguir algo.

—No sé si me da miedo el hecho de que sepas lo de mis padres o que en verdad creas en tu hipótesis. Mientes porque tú debías de tener diez años cuando sucedió y te empeñas en aseverar lo que me contaste. No creas que no sé lo que tratas de hacer.

Por un momento discerní miedo en la cara de mi oponente. Había dado en el clavo y eso me daba valor para continuar.

—Quieres hacerle daño a Argos usándome en su contra y no permitiré que me traten como cualquier objeto en su guerra.

Daniel se petrificó al escuchar mi acusación y, en unas cuantas zancadas, cerró la puerta para después volver a mi lado. Cada célula de su cuerpo irradiaba ira, una amenazante.

— ¿Objeto? ¿Tan bajo crees que voy a caer? —Siseó mirándome directamente a los ojos— ¿cuántos años crees que tengo? Soy más viejo de lo que cualquier persona piensa—gruñó mientras se pasaba la mano por la cabeza— ¡No tienes ni la más maldita idea de lo que tengo que lidiar por ti! ¿Y ahora yo soy el malo? Demonios, Elizabeth, tu sentido de supervivencia es nulo.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga si todos están jalándome de un lado a otro como un ficha de ajedrez? ¡¿Por qué rayos sabes tanto de mi vida?! —grité.

—PORQUE ERES HUMANA. Hay cosas en este jodido mundo que no comprenderías en este instante y si te las dijeras probablemente harías rabieta. Todo el mundo se molesta en mantenerte viva y segura ¿y te atreves a decir que te uso para combatir al mismo infierno? Tus padres murieron protegiendo algo grande capaz de cambiar todo lo que conocemos y a ti, pero decidiste colocarte al medio de una masacre. Argos te engaña, niña, es mejor que lo sepas.

Estúpidamente unas lágrimas empezaron a desliarse lentamente por mis mejillas; sin saber si eran por ira, vergüenza, decepción o fatiga. Nada me molestaba más que el saber que lo había herido. Tenía razón, aún un parte de mí era una niña.

Él me alzó la barbilla para que yo pudiera contemplar sus ojos azules llenos de remordimientos, entonces empezó a besarme las mejillas por cada lágrima que caía y terminó con un beso en mi frente. Me abrazó hasta que me tranquilicé.

—Lo lamento mucho, pequeña. No debí ser tan duro contigo.

—Soy yo quien te pide disculpas, porque sé que te importo. No se me hace muy fácil si hay secretos de por medio. Ya ni siquiera estoy segura en qué confiar.

—Eres fuerte, Eliza, y por eso quiero que vengas conmigo.

Me separé de sus brazos con disgusto y me fui al baño a arreglarme. Mis ojos estaban hinchados, mis mejillas rojas y daba la impresión de ser miserable. _Genial._ Me coloqué mi vestido con el que había ido y traté de arreglarme el rostro lo mejor que pude.

—Se supone que tengo que practicar—señalé al ver que Daniel me esperaba.

—Inventaré alguna excusa, después de todo soy su principal patrocinador y no pondrán en duda mi palabra.

Me ofreció su brazo y salimos por una de las puertas traseras para evitar las miradas de curiosos. Miraba de reojo al hombre que me guiaba sin poder sentirme intimidada. _Has bailado ¡te ha tocado como ningún otro extraño lo ha hecho! Entonces cohibirte a estas alturas ya es ridículo._ Estaba actuando como una tonta y debía volver a ser la adulta responsable en ese momento. Aunque mis hormonas estuvieran disparadas.

—No estaremos tranquilos hasta ir a un lugar seguro para platicar. Resultaría algo engorroso para ti que la prensa me vea hablando contigo, tenemos suficiente con que lidiar.

Frunció en el ceño de forma adorable, al menos para mí, mientras meditaba cómo proceder. De pronto sus ojos azules centellearon y reanudamos el paso a una velocidad mayor. Me sujetaba la mano con firmeza y mantenía la postura alerta y tensa; a cada peatón escudriñaba al mínimo detalle como esperando que cualquiera de estos se transformara en un horripilante monstruo listo para atacarnos. Yo, por otro lado, debí estar muy embobada porque le restaba importancia al cansancio que se iba apoderando de mi cuerpo por tan apurado paso y creo que la razón fue el no despegar su mano de la mía.

Doblamos por un callejón para salir por la otra calle. Él tenía agilidad, gracia y coordinación, pero yo en tal estado no. Así que no fue sorpresa el que terminara chocando con alguien inevitablemente.

—Disculpe usted, por favor.

—Vaya, Vaya, Srta. Elizabeth. Parece que nuestro destino es encontrarnos de manera estrepitosa—contestó Vera con una sonrisa.

—Así es—reí algo sonrojada—. Déjeme presentarle al Conde Dálacur.

—Ya veníamos conociendo hace buen tiempo—comentó este dirigiéndole una mirada irritada a mi nueva amiga—. También debo añadir que es una sorpresa verte por aquí.

—Ya saben, haciendo algunos recados o compras. Esta calle está llena de sorpresas y no pienso desaprovecharlas—explicó. Algo me decía que ese par estaba refiriéndose a otra cosa, pero igual no era de mi incumbencia.

Repentinamente, Vera se enderezó y sus ojos brillaron hasta convertirse en el esmeralda más radiante que alguna vez pude ver. Hubiera jurado que hasta en la oscuridad era capaz de distinguir aquel iris tan hermoso. Sin embargo, me sorprendió más su rostro. Tristeza, desesperación, miedo, incertidumbre.

—Vera, dinos qué sucede—gruñó Daniel tomándola de los hombros, pues parecía perdida—. Vamos, Vera.

—Trato de encontrarla…está sola…—empezó a decir con dificultad y agitación; al segundo su gesto cambió radicalmente—ya la encontré.

Caminó a un paso increíblemente rápido y nosotros solo podíamos seguirla sin recibir más explicaciones; para Daniel ello era sencillo y en mi caso, no. A cuatro cuadras de donde nos habíamos topado entró a un callejón cerrado donde había un hombre buscando algo. El atuendo del hombre estaba deshilachado, su aspecto lucía demacrado con el cabello sucio y los ojos rojos.

—No te escondas—llamó él con voz ronca—, solo quiero jugar.

Algo se movió entre los contenedores de basura y el sujeto debió notarlo porque automáticamente sonrió con satisfacción. Nosotros observábamos la escena viendo todo escondidos tras una esquina hasta que Vera salió.

—Ella no va a ir a ningún lado contigo—espetó seria. El vagabundo volteó a verla y le sonrió mostrándole los pocos dientes que aún poseía.

—Siempre pueden venir ambas, preciosa. Soy alguien que comparte.

Vera se acercó, lo sujetó del cuello y lo arrinconó contra la pared. Sus ojos aún eran de color esmeralda; pero se veían más amenazantes, casi asesinos. El hombre trataba de zafarse asestándole patadas, pero ella seguía sin inmutarse como una piedra de mármol.

—Escúchame basura, nunca más en tu asquerosa vida vas a tratar a alguien así y quiero que lo entiendas porque yo misma me encargaré de ahogarte en el Támesis ¿entendido? —el hombre asintió y ella lo liberó.

El giróvago se disponía a irse, no obstante, en un arranque de ira se abalanzó sobre Vera mientras ella estaba de espaldas. Me volví para decirle a Daniel, pero él ya estaba ahorcando aquel gusano sin que hubiera desperdiciado un segundo.

—La señorita ha sido clara contigo, pero yo no seré tan benévolo. La muerte siempre nos ha fascinado a nosotros los que no la sufrimos y ya había olvidado cómo es el crujir de los huesos quebrándose lentamente mientras lo acompaña el grito de dolor de la persona—aseveró macabramente. El hombre empalideció al oír la voz aterciopelada de Daniel—. Sin embargo, hay damas presentes y solo por ese motivo dejaré que te vayas para no volver a verte nunca más.

Con un brazo lo lanzó cerca de un metro y el hombre corrió como pudo. Yo estaba completamente anonadada: su fuerza, la velocidad, aquel tono amenazante, el cambio de color ¿Es que me estaba volviendo loca?

Daniel me tendió la mano y yo instintivamente me acerqué a tomársela. Todo su cuerpo se relajó al tenerme cerca y en ese instante supe que, pasara lo que pasara, él nunca iba a hacerme daño.

—Ven, cariño, no te haremos nada. Ya estás a salvo—repetía a una niñita aterrorizada por lo presenciado. Vera miró a Daniel como pidiéndole permiso y él asintió.

Entonces ocurrió lo más increíble hasta ese momento. Del centro de su espalda empezaron a aparecer unas grandes alas que parecían tener un esqueleto de plata con ondulaciones y ramificaciones cubiertas por una especie de fina tela transparente que brillaba. Empezaron a moverse alzando a Vera un par de centímetros del suelo con mucha facilidad.

—Ven, nena, que soy buena. Hazme caso y te cargaré para que te sientas mejor.

Esa oferta funcionó con la niña como con cualquier otra persona. En poco tiempo una pequeña maravillada retozaba alrededor de la pixie, Vera giraba y la niña extendía sus manos pidiéndole que la cargara. Finalmente el hada le hizo caso y cargó a la niña para después elevarse más.

—Escúchame, cariño, necesitamos que nos digas tu nombre y por qué estás en este sitio sola.

—Me llamo Lorraine y tengo seis años. Mi mamá y yo estábamos comprando, yo quería una muñeca y mamá dijo no.

—Entonces ¿te molestaste y saliste corriendo? —Terminó Vera mientras Lorraine asentía al borde de las lágrimas—. ¿Corriste mucho?

—Corrí hasta que me caí—explicó mostrándonos un raspón en su rodilla.

—Dinos el nombre de tu mamá—pedí acercándome con una sonrisa. Lorraine al inicio receló, pero después se relajó. _Claro, con el hada eres puro amor._

—Mi mamá se llama Rose.

—Ella debe haber desaparecido mientras su madre estaba distraída. Me da escalofríos pensar lo que hubiera sucedido si Vera no la hubiera sentido.

Daniel llamó a la policía mientras nosotras jugábamos con la pequeña. Era una niña muy suertuda o quizás no tanto. Curiosamente no había divisado ningún vagabundo recientemente, pero Lorraine había demostrado que aún quedaban algunos y era una lástima que este patán siguiera suelto.

Por otro lado ¡demonios! ¿Vera era un hada o yo estaba colapsando? Me dije que era verdad porque Daniel lucía bastante tranquilo con la situación, es mas, ella le pidió permiso para revelar su naturaleza ¿cómo es que él lo sabía? Quizás de eso quería hablarme, pero fue mejor verlo. Las alas eran hermosas, no obstante, el verde brillante de sus ojos…no se comparaban ni a los mejores lentes de contacto.

Al poco tiempo unos oficiales aparecieron con Rose, la madre de la pequeña. Se notaba que la señora había pasado por unos minutos infernales y ni siquiera sabía la historia completa. Cuando les explicamos todo, la señora quería desmayarse.

—Les agradezco mucho por esta ayuda prestada hacia mi pequeña—susurró la madre—. Mi corazón se detuvo cuando no la encontré a mi lado y eso me lo merezco por haber priorizado mis compras antes que la seguridad de mi hija. Sin embargo, me siento terrible y avergonzada de que Lorraine haya tenido que pasar malos momentos por mi culpa.

—Estoy seguro de que logrará reivindicar su descuido a partir de este momento—la tranquilizó Daniel—, ahora solo disfrute de esta valiente niña y vayan a casa a descansar.

Lorraine nos abrazó en forma de agradecimiento y se marchó con su madre. Los oficiales hicieron un par de preguntas más sobre el vagabundo y también se marcharon no sin mirar a Vera. Asustada, volteé la mirada para descubrir que ella lucía completamente normal. Sin alas.

—Ha sido un día largo ¿no les parece? En fin, mejor los dejo solos para que aclaren las cosas.

Vera se marchó sin decir más y un momento incómodo se ciñó entre nosotros. Daniel me tomó del dorso de la mano y volvimos a caminar en silencio hasta llegar al hotel donde nos hospedamos cuando irrumpieron en mi departamento. Mis atolondradas hormonas se dispararon, ya sea por el atractivo del conde o la adrenalina, pero el rubor apareció furiosamente en mi rostro.

La recepcionista me sonrió al recordarme y no pude evitar devolverle el gesto. _Este es el lugar donde se suponía que el conde desaparecía de mi vida._ Al parecer este había llegado a quedarse.

—Siéntete cómoda, Elizabeth, esto va a tomar un rato—dijo sacando una botella vino de Dios sabe dónde y me servía en una copa fina de cristal. Lo miré sorprendida y él simplemente ignoró mi reacción. Sola en el cuarto de un conde con una botella de vino solo para mí. Vaya festín para los medios de comunicación.

—Gracias—respondí al aceptar el vaso. Qué más daba a estas alturas.

—No sé exactamente cómo empezar, solo déjame decirte que esta historia es de locos. Como habrás visto, existe un mundo escondido en este; ni muy grande ni muy pequeño. Personas dotadas y escogidas han pertenecido desde siempre a ese círculo, uno que surgió poco después que la mismísima humanidad. La mayoría ignora este hecho y tratamos de mantenerlo así.

—Descuidaron su trabajo conmigo—señalé recordando a Vera. _Cállate y deja que termine su relato._

—Es cierto, pero no fuimos los primeros. Era seguro que algún momento se te rebelarían estos secretos, sin embargo, las circunstancias se tornaron distintas a lo que inicialmente habrían planeado tus padres. Ellos conocían este mundo—Daniel tomó asiento—. Existen seis pilares o pueblos constituidos de pixies, hombres- lobos, sirenas, brujos, humanos y…vampiros. Estos se rigen por reglas universales y específicas.

— ¿Y qué tengo que ver yo con eso? —me quejé esperando que la respuesta fuera favorable.

—Hace ya mucho tiempo atrás existió una joven llamada Mina Murray, muy conocida por la obra Drácula, que fue escogida por un vampiro para ser su compañera. Lamentablemente la muchacha dirigió sus afectos al líder del clan y esto provocó la ira del primer vampiro. En un intento desesperado para ganarse su amor, el vampiro enloquecido se convirtió en un ser muy oscuro y atacó el líder; pero solo logró matar a Mina. Ese monstruo es Argos.

Eso quizás explicaba por qué era tan atrayente e inmune a todo. Era un vampiro y uno tal vez loco. _Mierda estoy en grande problemas._ Por primera vez, era realmente consciente de mi situación.

—Ahora ha regresado y te quiere a ti. Tus padres pertenecían al pueblo de humanos que conocían la existencia de seres como Vera, no obstante, adicionalmente ocultaban algo de suma importancia y oportunamente fueron…eliminados. El día en el que Argos entró a tu casa estaba buscando "eso".

—Entonces me quiere tener cerca para hallarlo pese a que no sé ni qué es ni dónde está. Recuerdo que también dijiste que era difícil decirle que no ¿por qué?

—Además de los poderes propios de cada pueblo, dentro de estos surgen individuos con un don adicional. En su caso, él posee lo que llamamos el don de la persuasión. No se trata de cualquier persuasión como lo haría un humano corriente, solo funciona si está en contacto con su víctima; como si se entrara en un trance para aceptar cualquier orden. La única manera de contrarrestarlo es saber cuándo está ejerciendo su don en uno y oponerse.

—Todo está en la mente—resoplé con sarcasmo mientras él asentía—. Suena a que no sabe superar el despecho.

—No solo es eso Elizabeth…—suspiró con nostalgia—solo se puede amar una vez en toda nuestra eternidad. Siempre ha funcionado así.

Aquello en parte sonaba terrible. Solo amar una vez en tu vida y para siempre ¿y qué sucedía si perdías a ese ser o si no eras correspondido? La locura que causaba atormentándote por siempre…era demasiado.

— ¿Crees que está realmente enamorado de mí?

—No lo sé e igual no importa. Él no se detendrá ante nada hasta conseguir lo que busca e incluso te herirá si sospecha de ti.

—No puedo ir simplemente ahora y decirle que ya no me interesa su existencia. Debe haber una manera de protegerme—me escuchaba como una cobarde, pero él ya había matado a mis padres y no esperaba que hiciera lo mismo conmigo.

—Yo puedo llevarte a Rumania para mantenerte a salvo. Necesitamos mucha discreción, continúa con tu rutina, baila en la presentación y luego nos marchamos.

Titubeé al oír el plan. Escapar con un hombre que había conocido hace menos de un mes a un país desconocido a cambio de no ser asesinada por un vampiro maniático con necesidad de ayuda psicológica. Era lo mejor que tenía y si no aceptaba de todas formas iba a terminar muerta.

—De acuerdo. Hasta la presentación entonces.

Daniel relajó los hombros y sonrió algo más tranquilo. Sabía que no me había relatado toda la historia y menos su participación en ella.

— ¿Eres un pixie?

—No, sin embargo hay un parecido.

—Supongo que visitarme en las noches ha sido parte de tu vigilancia. Bonita manera de conocer a las bailarinas de la academia aunque no creo que la dirección lo apruebe.

—Si me dicen algo bien los puedo despedir a todos. Ahora que lo mencionas, en ninguna ocasión te quejaste de mi presencia o de aquella costumbre tan reprochable—se defendió con una sonrisa pícara. _Te pilló._

Ya habían transcurrido cuatro días desde mi charla con Daniel y ya quería que esta semana acabara. Había hablado con la dirección para explicarle que no iba a ocupar un puesto en la plana docente, alegando que se debía a motivos de salud. También preparé mi equipaje con todo lo necesario, retiré suficiente efectivo para sobrevivir un mes y Daniel se encargó velozmente de los trámites legales.

En ese periodo, Argos me había ido a recoger todos los días para salir a citas. El condenado se lucía excepto que en el fondo yo sabía que era un asesino. Esperaba que hasta ese entonces confiara en mí ya que no tenía defensas para un ataque.

—Supongo que piensas en tu novio—acusó Georgiana riendo. Casi salto al escucharla.

—Nunca te equivocas.

—Como quisiera que alguien me amara así, con dedicación y efusividad.

—Opino que amar así no representa un problema si la otra persona también lo hace. Hay equilibrio y reciprocidad por el ejercicio de la libre voluntad de uno. Sin condicionamientos o dependencia. También debe tenerse un grado alto de madurez y temple.

—Espero tener lo necesario para cuando mi príncipe llegue—señaló guiñándome un ojo.

Ella juraba que Argos y yo estábamos perdidos el uno por el otro y eso significaba que merecía un premio por mis grandiosas habilidades para la actuación. Sin embargo, no era mi asunto convencerlos a ellos sino a él. _Cuando todo esto pase, serás recompensada,_ me repetía a cada instante. En mi alocada imaginación, consideraba posible un futuro con Daniel. _Sabes que está embobado contigo y te demuestra con detalles._ Mi mente a veces era un fastidio. _Tal vez le quieres porque lo consideras un héroe ¿Qué sucederá después de toda esta tensión? Es mejor esperar a que las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad y observar mejor._

Me levanté para observarme mejor en el espejo del salón. Ya ni estaba segura de quién es el reflejo. Ya ni estaba segura de que estaba haciendo lo correcto o hacia dónde ir. Solo me aferraba a que ya había decidido entre todas las opciones que se me presentaron y rezaba para mantenerme firme. _Mucho que perder, mucho que ganar._


	9. Apuesta en mí

**Hola, disculpen por la duración del capítulo. Pronto comienza lo bueno ;)**

* * *

—Buenas tardes a todos, solo queríamos agradecer en nombre de esta academia la participación y colaboración de todos los integrantes para que esta presentación sea excelente como siempre. Aunque hemos tenido ciertos contratiempos, me alegra saber que la fecha inicialmente escogida se ha mantenido sin alteraciones y en dos días las personas disfrutaran de nuestro trabajo—estribillo Madame Charlotte con orgullo. Todos los presentes aplaudieron y yo era la más entusiasmada con la idea de acabar la actuación.

Es tarde practicamos duramente esperando no omitir ningún error y previendo posibles accidentes. Estaba contenta de admitir que había superado las expectativas de mi desempeño en mis danzas asignadas, sobre todo en las últimas. Mis compañeros de clase desconocían que después de bajarse el telón me iría sin saber cuándo volver asi que no me acosaban con preguntas por ahora. Iba a extrañarlos bastante, eso era seguro.

— ¿Vienes con nosotros después la función? He oído que Masquerade ha incorporado un nuevo cóctel a su menú—ofreció Janet.

—No creo que pueda, tengo una cita después.

— ¿Quién querría salir con nosotros teniendo un bombón como su novio? —bromeó Amy—. Chicos así no abundan por estos lados.

—De repente me siento ofendido—se quejó dramáticamente Peter—, deberé ir a pastar a otros campos.

—Hazlo porque pareces una vaca—continuó Claire. Todos nos reímos.

—Creo que ese adjetivo se aplica a las mujeres, nena—intervino Ethan en rescate de su amigo. Esos dos siempre se cuidaban las espaldas—. No obstante, si tienes algún inconveniente siempre puedes bailar sola el dúo.

Estuvimos un rato más discutiendo y luego cada uno se fue a descansar. Cuando estuve en mi cuarto comprobé con satisfacción mi maleta, en ella había lo necesario y al estar escondida en mi armario no se notaba en caso de que Argos entrara.

En más de una ocasión daba vueltas al asunto inevitablemente, sobre todo al preguntarme ¿y luego? ¿Regresaría a dictar clases? ¿Cómo quedaría mi situación con Daniel? Era consciente que ir a vivir a un conde extranjero comprometía inevitablemente su reputación y los medios no dejaría pasar este festín; entonces nada sería como antes, pero claro que eso era un detalle menor.

También meditaba sobre los sentimientos de Argos. Una parte de ella creía en el argumento brutalmente frío y calculador que expuso Daniel, pues alguien con tantos años de experiencia es experto en conseguir lo que desea especialmente si busca poder. Esto solo tenía sentido si fue humano una vez.

 _Humano._ Aquella palabra perdía relevancia aquí al parecer. Vladimir no era humano evidentemente, entonces, ¿qué era? ¿acaso ser un conde para los humanos también significaba algo para esas criaturas? Vera tenía cierta reverencia en presencia de él así que sí es alguien importante.

Un golpe en la ventana me sacó de mis cavilaciones y sonreí al ver que era Vera. La pixie últimamente venía a verme por precaución y aún en todo ese periodo no conseguía sonsacarle algo. Era muy frustrante.

—Mi casa se está convirtiendo en un centro de operaciones en cubierto, deberíamos usar alias a estas alturas.

—Eso ya lo haría más raro de lo que en verdad es. Por otro lado, me pregunto qué táctica usarás para conseguir información esta vez.

—Ya me rendí a dos días, es más fácil convencer a una piedra y ni la comida funcionó. Simplemente espero saber lo suficiente.

—Te aseguro que es así, por eso no te comento nada más; porque de hacerlo probablemente Vlad me desaparezca de la faz de la Tierra gracias a tu curiosidad y no estoy tan loca para provocarlo.

—Creí que eras inmortal.

—Bien ese no sería un término apropiado ya que existen muchos debates al respecto. Pero es lo más cercano a nuestra condición. Todos los pueblos tienen un arma en común: el desmembramiento de las extremidades, incluyendo la cabeza. Solo por este medio se puede morir.

—Si te desmembrara parte por parte morirías...

—No—me interrumpió—, debe ser simultáneamente para evitar que se regenere una parte mientras arrancas la otra.

—Mejor cambiemos de tema, no quiero tener pesadillas. _Eso te pasa por curiosa._

—Está bien. Debo añadir que estoy muy emocionada con todo esto, hace mucho que no tenía algo de acción y la vida sin ella es sosa.

— ¡¿ALGO DE ACCIÓN?! Mi vida es la que está en riesgo, para ti es fácil decirlo cuando es invulnerable a casi todo.

— ¡Por favor! ¿crees que en verdad dejarías de existir en presencia de seres inmortales capaces de transformarte en uno? Además Argos no es tan estúpido como para matarte esta vez.

—Lo sé…—musité apesadumbrada—, nada de esto es tu culpa. Es solo que no he dormido bien últimamente, algo se me escapa y no sé qué es.

—Elizabeth, durante toda mi existencia he aprendido que hay ciertas interrogantes a las que no tenemos respuestas; quizás algún día seamos capaces de comprender muchos de los misterios que nos atañen ahora, pero hasta entonces solo debemos ser paciente y perseverantes.

—Para alguien mortal como yo eso no es un consuelo.

—El ser más antiguo de todo este mundo solo tiene que sujetarse de su valentía, bondad y curiosidad para seguir luchando.

Observaba a mi amiga y las interrogantes iban creciendo. Luego de examinar bien sus ojos, recién notaba cuan antiguos lucían en aquel lozano rostro. Décadas e incluso siglos pasaron delante de ella y seguía actuando como alguien joven y espontáneo.

—Dices que no me dejarían morir, pero supongo que para eso hay leyes.

—Exacto. Tenemos reglas generales, reglas específicas para cada pueblo y un sistema jerárquico de igual forma. Muchos lo considerarían un sistema feudal, pero casi en su totalidad es aprobado y se ha mantenido así por mucho tiempo.

—Espero no causar problemas al respecto—añadí. _Un vampiro furioso es suficiente, no necesito más._ El hada estalló a carcajadas cuando vio mi expresión seria.

—Ustedes los humanos son increíbles. Te preocupa el papeleo para volverte una rubí.

Pasamos un rato más charlando y luego se estableció un silencio un tanto incómodo. En parte me preocupaba qué sucedería con las personas que dejaba detrás. Charlotte, Georgiana, Peter…Nunca me lo perdonaría si salían heridos.

—Deben protegerlos, a todos—solicité mirando a ninguna parte. Vera asintió con solemnidad.

Me acerqué a la ventana que daba hacia la pista y simplemente me quedé ahí sintiendo el aire. Considerando cuántas cosas estarían ocurriendo justo delante de mis narices sin darme cuenta o apreciarlo; seres escondidos rondando en este mundo sin ser notados, batallas libradas en una simple ventisca demasiado trivial para los humanos. Allá afuera había un universo en las sombras manteniendo el equilibrio mientras nosotros nos preocupábamos sobre multas o compras. _Una balanza que he inclinado._

Había escogido. Desde aquel momento en que abrí la puerta o cuando bailé con él. Cada acción había estado orientada a él y simplemente lo estaba ignorando, mi realidad era más grande y aun siendo más descabellada, de alguna manera, tenía sentido.

—Él te quiere bastante ¿sabes?

—No solo yo lo percibo—Comenté con una media sonrisa—. ¿Qué hay de ti?

—No, siempre he estado solo yo. Cargar con una responsabilidad mía no es algo que se quiera compartir—señaló mientras abría su cremallera del vestido. En aquella espalda desnuda había surcos plateados como si se tratara de una especie de tatuaje, pero en realidad eran sus alas. En un momento el dibujo cobró vida y lentamente unas alas empezaron a alzarse—. Durante el transcurso de la historia esta ha sido nuestra marca y hemos sido cazados por ello. Todo don llega un costo alto.

Se subió la cremallera y se estremeció.

—Te veo algo pálida.

Argos puso su mano en mi frente para ver si tenía la temperatura corporal adecuada. El simple contacto hizo que me enrojeciera, pero no por sentirme atraída.

—Tu físico empalidece a cualquier chica. Cualquiera pensaría que desciendes de aquellos griegos retratados en las esculturas de Miguel Ángel o Leonardo.

—Pues no me creería aunque te dijera la verdad—sonrió.

Caminamos un rato más en completo silencio. No me sentía nada cómoda mintiendo a alguien que, hasta el momento, había sido muy bueno conmigo; sabía que algún día iba a pagar mi hipocresía. Por mi mente cruzó una descabellada idea ¿qué sucedía si me quedaba con Argos? Tan solo me estremecí al notar que lo estaba considerando, no obstante, era incesante no hacerlo. Por un momento imaginé que los roles se invertían y la historia de Daniel era falsa mientras Argos era el que trataba de protegerme. Eso era un tanto tenebroso y ¿por qué no? En la guerra y el amor todo se vale y esto era una combinación de ambos.

En ese ensimismamiento, no me percaté de que Argos estaba levantando su mano para acariciarme la mejilla y yo lo esquivé sobresaltada. _Maldita sea._ Rehuir de él sin duda podía levantar sospechas.

—Perdóname. Estaba meditando sobre la presentación y creo que mis reflejos de bailarina se activaron, supongo que lo confundí con una patada de Peter—mentí tratando de sonar convincente.

—Sin duda alguna esa presentación te tiene loca ¿bailarás con el conde esta vez?

—No hasta donde yo sé. Sin duda mantiene una relación laboral conmigo como con todos los demás ¿No estarás insinuando algo?

—Vamos Liz, el hombre se siente atraído por ti y es normal teniendo en cuenta todos tus atributos. Solo quiero que sepa que tu lugar está conmigo.

—Por mi parte, no he alentado ninguna atención y, en cuanto a él, siempre se ha portado muy correcto conmigo. Entonces no te preocupes por tus celos.

—Tienes toda la razón. Confío en que siempre me elegirás—. _Nunca, porque siempre estará él._

Me tomó de la mano suavemente y me envolvió e un manto de tranquilidad. _Sabes que es una ilusión, esa paz con Argos no existe._ Contrarrestar su poder no iba tan bien como hubiera deseado; aún podía ejercer cierto control al establecer un contacto físico aunque lograra librarme por unos cuantos segundos. Debía manejarlo para reducir las posibilidades de confesar que todo era una pantomima.

Me acompañó hasta la puerta de mi edificio y se fue con una sonrisa inocente. Mantuve mi mano alzada en un adiós hasta estar segura de que estaba lejos y corrí por las escaleras de emergencias hasta mi apartamento donde me encerré. Cerré todas las cortinas y eché seguro a las ventanas.

Miraba el transcurrir de las horas mientras oía al reloj decir tic-tac hasta que la luz del alba invadió la habitación sin siquiera inmutarme. _Resiste un día más y luego serás libre._

El resto del día estuve en modo automático cual muñeca mecánica. No retenía nada que fuese insustancial y tampoco deseaba comer. Madame Charlotte nos despidió a todos al atardecer por lo que llamé a Argos cancelando nuestra cita alegando que debía descansar apropiadamente para la mañana siguiente.

—Espera Eliza—era Madame Charlotte—, quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo siempre y si en tres días no recibo noticias tuyas, yo misma iré a matar a ese bastardo.

—Si ves una hoguera a lo lejos, esa es mi señal—aseveré. Ella asintió un tanto más tranquila y se retiró.

No estoy muy segura de qué sucedió después, pero solo salí de trance cuando llegué a la puerta del estudio a la mañana siguiente. No necesitaba mucha concentración para guardar lo esencial en mi maleta de ballet y casi todo estaba en los camerinos aguardando.

Los números transcurrieron ligeramente hasta que llegó mi primer baile.

Debo añadir que lo hice muy bien. Giraba con destreza y gracia, inspirada en la imagen de una verdadera hada y ello hizo que mi agotado ser no se fatigara más; la música era tan marcada que era casi imposible perderse con los ojos cerrados.

Tras los aplausos me retiré para prepararme para mi última función. _La última con ellos._ En unas pocas horas me iría sin que ellos lo notaran, sin un adiós. Me iba como una hija caprichosa que se escapaba de casa para reunirse con su enamorado.

Entonces, cuando me posicioné en el escenario, decidí transmitirles mi esencia y que me recordaran en un brillante momento. Iba a bailar para ellos. Con aquella motivación, mi cuerpo se deslizó suavemente todo el tiempo como el ave que busca libertad. Esa noche sería libre.

Al acabar la presentación todos nos despedimos entre risas y abrazos. Me vestí con mi pantalón ajustado negro, un polo blanco con rayas plateadas, mi casaca delgada de cuero y mis balerinas.

Argos me tomó de la mano y salimos.


End file.
